Voice of an Angel
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Making the showbiz isn't easy, especially when there are people plotting against you. Aspiring rock band, The Dragons, learn this the hard way. With Lucy Heartfilia, the newest addition to their band, will they reach ultimate fame or collapse under the manipulation in the music industry? Rated M for a reason.
1. Monday June 10-June 11

**Disclaimer: And this is a Long Disclaimer list! I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do not own Numb, Linkin park does. I do not own Lithium, Evanescence does, and I do not own Sailing Free, Olivia Lufkin does. I do not own Zero, Anna Tsuchiya does.**

_**Last day to vote is September 4**_

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta,_ leoslady4ever_! She is such a talented writer so I would definitely give her stories a read!**

**For those of you who are wondering, for the most part, I will be using JPop for their songs. Mostly Olivia Lufkin and Anna Tsuchiya for my female Jpop stars. I am also probably going to use the rockband The Pretty Reckless songs, in addition to Linkin Park. I'm willing to take any recommendations, so if there's a song you want used, let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoiriting! I am so glad you may or may not enjoy this story :P.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

**Link to Sailing Free: watch?v=j5Tng0HR5PQ (add this at the end of youtube)**

**Link to Numb: watch?v=fcs7fMmhRms**

**Link to Lithium: watch?v=PJGpsL_XYQI**

**Link to Zero: watch?v=DL8nEl2TfQQ**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Monday June 11- Tuesday June 12**

"_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside…"_ Her angelic voice sang. The pitch was spot on.

_"Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without," _she continued to sing as she walked to her college. She wore a short, royal blue skirt and a black tank top and a black leather jacket with studs on the sleeves. Her ears were pierced multiple times, three along her cartilage, three on the lobe and one at the rock. She also had a left eyebrow piercing and one on her lip. Her bright blue eye shadow stood out. Despite the fact that her look was out of the ordinary, she still looked beautiful.

"_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone," _She was in her own world. Whenever she sang, no one could keep their eyes off her. She had a talent that was a rare site.

_"Darling, I forgive you after all,"_ She kept singing. A few guys would try to make a move on her, but all would hopelessly fail. She wasn't interested in them, they weren't her type. She needed a boy who looked stronger than her, but still cared about her.

"_And in the end I guess I had to fall,"_ She continued to let her voice fill the streets. When she arrived to her college, she turned the song off and put her iPod in her pocket, still humming the tune of the song.

"Lucy," her pink haired best friend greeted her with his normal toothy grin, "You have a new YouTube video."

"What are you talking about, Natsu? I never filmed anything," she replied rolling her brown eyes. He laughed and pulled out his phone, showing her a video of her singing a song, walking to school. She was singing Smile by Avril Lavigne. This was from a week ago and it already had over 200 000 views.

"That's so creepy," she said spacing out her words.

"Looks like you got a stalker," he grinned, "Who even knew you had talent?" For a guy, Natsu had a large amount of piercings on his ears. He was part of a local rock band so he had an image to maintain. It was a wonder how he managed to balance practice, with school. Then there were his late night gigs. He was studying applied mathematics, solely as his backup plan. Natsu always dreamed to make it big and he knew he could. He had a talented band.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy smacked him across the head, "Besides, don't you have class?" she asked him, trying to get rid of her pink haired best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he laughed, "But before I go," he planted his lips on her cheeks, causing her to blush. "Bye!" He laughed as he raced to class.

_He's such an idiot_, she thought to herself. She walked down to psychology, listening to her professor speak about the id, ego and superego. She was so intrigued by the ideas of Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung. It was incredible learning about the subconscious level of the brain. Lucy enjoyed learning a lot, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She knew she would make a great psychologist in the future but was that really enough for her?

When the class finished, she was walking to the store to buy some food. "Lucy! Lucy!" Lucy looked up to see her scarlet haired friend in front of her. She grabbed Lucy's hand, "Come here! Follow me!"

"No! I'm hungry! Where are we going, Erza?" Lucy protested, trying to loosen Erza's grip on her hand. She hopelessly failed and was successfully dragged into the gym. It was pitch black and Lucy felt Erza let go of her hand, "Erza? Where are you?" she asked with worry. No response.

Just then, the lights of the gym turned on and at the front was a microphone, a guitar, a bass, and a drum set. Behind the drums was a tiny bluette. A blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face was behind the bass. There was a shirtless, black haired man holding the bright blue guitar. And behind the microphone was Erza.

Lucy stared at them in awe. Erza spoke into the microphone, "Good afternoon everyone! We're Les Fées." The entire gym broke into loud cheers. Lucy looked up to see Natsu. She rushed towards her pink haired best friend.

"Luce," he said giving her a hug. "You know Erza right? This is her band: Les Fées."

She stared at them in awe as the guitarist began to play the song. He was quickly joined by the bassist and drummer. Then Erza brought the microphone closer to her mouth and began to sing:

_My reality is something weird__  
My unfriendly smile on my way  
Nothing new this wearisome day_

"Amazing…" Lucy watched them perform. They were incredible together. All the musicians complimented each other perfectly.

"You see him," Natsu spoke as they kept performing. He pointed to the blue haired bassist, "He's Jellal. Masters student."

"And Erza's boyfriend!" Lucy added with a huge smile.

_This world is full of narcissist__  
The girls dressed are just a put-on  
Oops! I'm all thumbs, I'm not like you_

"And the tiny girl, the drummer. That's Levy. She's a freshmen. Studying literature," Natsu knew all of the performers. He knew that Les Fées were so much more popular than them. So popular, that rumor has it that they have a recording contract.

_Everybody's raping me. Everybody's lying to me__  
Everybody's looking at me. Everybody's laughing at me  
So what! don't care what people say._

Lucy continued to stare at them. She never witnessed a live performance, except for Natsu's band. She was never into watching live shows, she thought they were over priced and refused to pay so much money for it. Whenever they were free, Lucy would gladly indulge. Natsu smiled at her, seeing her so excited about something made him happy.

_I'm going my way. I believe in my way__  
I'm better than you guys  
I'm living for my sake, not for their sake, yeah!  
I'm finding my way. I'm finding my love  
I'm not stupid like you  
All that I need is, I only need is selfless love  
All I don't need is, I only need is selfless love_

The entire crowd sang the chorus with Erza. _Wow, they're popular. I never even knew she was into singing_, Lucy thought to herself as Erza sang.

"The shirtless guy," Natsu gritted his teeth as he was introducing the guitarist, "Is Gray. My competition. He's a second year history major."

The band kept singing and singing. The majority of the crowd would sing along with them. Natsu was behind Lucy, his arms securely wrapped around her waist, as though he was trying to protect her from something. She didn't notice his arms because she was so into the live.

When the song finished, Erza spoke into the microphone again, "Thank you! If it wasn't for you guys, we'd never be as motivated as we are to perform. And thanks to all your support we wanted to tell you something," she smiled, "We have a recording contract with one of the leading record companies in Japan. Sony Music Japan!" Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs, "We never would have made it here if it weren't for you! Thanks!"

Lucy felt Natsu's arms squeeze her in anger when Erza said _Sony Music Japan_. She stared at him, her eyes filled with worry. As soon as his onyx eyes met her brown eyes, he calmed down. Natsu was filled with envy that they got a record deal. He's always wanted his band to go pro, but they got it first.

He turned his envy into determination. He was only more determined to do even better during their next gig.

* * *

The muscular, blond man grabbed the microphone, "Hey everyone," his husky voice said, "We're the Dragons," he introduced the band. They received a few cheers, but it wasn't the best. They were inside a bar, and this was the best deal that their manager could find them for the night. It wasn't much, but it was a gig and where there was a gig, there was money. He was wearing a purple dress shirt, with the top few buttons undone, giving a view of his toned chest. Overtop of it, he was wearing a worn black leather jacket. He also had spiky headphones over his ears.

The spotlight was on the boys, behind the lead singer was the pink haired guitarist. He had a bright red electric guitar. He began to play a few chords on his guitar, introducing the song. It was the first song they had ever made as a band. Beside him was the red eyed bassist. He had long spiky hair and studs along his eyebrows. His bass was plain black. Behind those two was the drummer. He had spiky blond hair and looked the most normal compared to his band considering the fact that all he had was one lip piercing and one lobe piercing.

The lead vocalist spoke again, "This was the first song I ever wrote. I was about 14 when I wrote it. That was 10 years ago," he laughed. The crowd cheered at this. the music got louder and louder, with slight smoke forming at the bottom of the stage.

The blond began to sing:

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

His eyes were closed while he was singing. His voice sounded smooth and sexy. The guitarist was slightly bobbing his head as he played his chords. He was in the zone. As the chorus approached, he got more serious, jabbing the guitar, as the volume increased.

_I've become so numb, I can feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

The singer screamed into the microphone, bringing his face closer to the microphone. The bassist sang with him for an added affect. He wasn't as good as the lead, but he was good enough. The drummer's drum sticks slammed different pieces of the drums, making the chorus sound that much better.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

The singer moved his head slightly further from the microphone, to reduce the volume. At this point, the entire band was completely into it, not caring about the reduced attendance in the audience. All they cared about was the music. This was their passion. Their dream. Their future.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

The entire crowd could relate to the lyrics of the song. They felt it, in their body, their mind, their soul. The song spoke to them. No one was perfect but they would always aspire for it. The best thing about the Dragons was that their songs spoke to their fans.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_.

The song ended with a mini guitar solo showing everyone exactly what the pink haired guitarist could do. When the song ended, those who came to the bar just for a beer were cheering. This is how they made fans. By putting a good show in an everyday place.

"Thanks guys," the singer said as the band walked off stage.

* * *

"That was great!" the pink haired guitarist screamed during their band meeting the next day. The band meetings were always in the guitarist's house, since he had the largest table for all the 'necessary notes,' as the band manager would say. He lived in a two bedroom house. The one bedroom was where he slept while the other one was where the band would practice. The room was painted a pale blue. There was a drum set, two microphones, an electric bass, an electric guitar and a computer.

Their band meetings were in the dining room, where the table was. It was a large table that could easily seat 8 people around it. The guitarist just wanted a big table so he could eat more food.

"Yeah it was, but pay was shitty," the singer replied.

"Laxus, we're here for the music," the guitarist said matter of factually.

"Natsu, we're too good to make 200 bucks a piece for each gig," he rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Laxus," the red eyed bassist added.

"Gajeel, not you too! Sting, Rogue, cover me!" Natsu looked at the drummer and the red eyed band manager. He had long black hair that covered one of his eyes.

"I'm here for the women. Being a drummer helps to get me laid!" The blond drummer named Sting said.

"Laxus is right, we can make it big, but we need to add something new to our band. Something that sets us apart from the crowd. Les Fées have a female lead singer. What we need is added sex appeal. Something to get us fans that aren't all hardcore rock fans, something like this," he showed his laptop to the group. On the screen a YouTube video of a blond haired girl singing Evanescence's Lithium on the streets of Magnolia, showed up. "We need her. She goes to Natsu's college. Natsu, find her and bring her to me. She will add the needed sex appeal and she will help us stand out from the crowd. How many rock bands have two lead singers? Listen to her voice. She is gold," he told his band.

"Who, Luce?!" Natsu laughed, "I can call her in now. She might get mad at me for waking her up but I'm sure she'll be glad to come," he said taking out his phone dialing a number.

"Wait! How the hell do you know such a hottie?" Sting asked, glaring at Natsu.

"She's my best friend," he winked, "Hey Luce?" He talked into his phone. A loud screaming voice could be heard and everyone was scared for their pink haired friend.

"Luce, can you come over?" He asked. More yelling was heard.

"Please?" Natsu pouted. Her voice didn't sound as grumpy this time. "Really? Thanks!" he hung up his phone and smirked at the band.

"Rogue, are you sure about this?" Laxus asked.

"Of course I am. She will be perfect for us," he stated, without his expression changing. He had hardly any piercings, just his long black hair that covered his eyes

"That's not what I meant," Laxus stared at his band manager, "I don't want to lose my spot in the band to her," he said, staring at him with cold eyes.

"Relax lightning head!" Natsu grinned, "You were the founder of this band, and we can't get rid of you! Guys I'll watch One Piece until she gets here!" he announced as he walked into the band practice room.

"Oh crap! It's Sunday right! Let me join you," Sting ran to catch up to Natsu as he played the show. Gajeel tried to play it cool but he was just as into the show as Natsu and Sting.

Laxus took a seat beside Rogue who was staring at a bunch of graphs. Laxus stared at the three boys rushing to watch the show. _What children,_ he thought. He needed to have a serious chat with the band manager, though. "Rogue, I'm serious. How will the two of us perform? Duets? That sounds really fucking stupid if you ask me," the slightly irritated blond said.

He shook his head, "No Laxus. You are the star of this band. There is no way we will get rid of you for her. She will just join you. It won't be a complete duet, she will be more like your background singer. We need the dimension as a band. Trust me," Rogue reassured. Rogue would always tell it how it was. He never lied. That was the only reason Laxus was at ease.

"Our popularity is decreasing," Rogue told Laxus pointing to the graph, "Rock is out. Chances are we won't make it. No one listens to rock anymore. Music is all club bangers now. Club bangers with no lyrics," he shook his head in disappointment.

Laxus stared at the graphs with worry in his eyes. He looked at the younger boys again before he spoke, "And this girl is insanely popular. This video was posted yesterday and it already has over 150 000 views. You're right when you say we could use her help."

There was a nonstop knocking on the door_. It was Miss Voice of an Angel, _Laxus thought. "I'll get it!" Sting ran to the door.

When he opened it he was silent. He stared at the girl, with his mouth wide open. She was beautiful. Her big brown eyes and golden hair was just perfect. She had bright red lipstick on to match her red dress. "You ok?" she asked the drummer.

"Yeah. I've just never seen a girl as sexy as you before," Sting blurted out.

She slightly blushed, her hands were full binders. "Natsu's here right?" she asked as she forced her way into the house. Sting picked up a piece of paper he saw, labeled _Sailing Free_.

_kaze wa mayoi mo naku _(The wind without hesitation)_  
__tooku tooku mure wo hanare_ (Far far away from the group)_  
__Ah fukinukete yuku_ (Ah It keeps blowing)

Sting kept reading the paper, until he noticed something. These were lyrics to a song, damn good ones too.

"Natsu!" She screamed, ignoring the men at the dining table, "Natsu, where are you?" she went into his bedroom. "Natsu?" she said as she peeked in. His room was quite messy. There were dirty clothes all over the ground and his bed wasn't made. She also noticed a bra hanging off his bed headboard, "Gross," she said under her breath.

"Natsu?" she walked into the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found. She finally decided to talk to the two men at the table, "Have you seen Natsu?" she confidently asked. Rogue pointed to the second bedroom.

"He never lets me go in there…" she quietly said, "He thinks I'll break his band equipment," she frowned. Laxus smirked at the thought. He never expected Natsu to take care of their stuff.

"Then I'll let you in," him and Rogue walked into the room while Lucy trailed behind them.

"Natsu, what do you want?" She asked, trying to look annoyed. She saw him sitting at the computer, while the closing song for One Piece played. He turned around and stared at Lucy.

"Well you see…" He stammered, nervous at her death glare.

"We want you to sing for our band," Laxus interrupted Natsu.

"No," She said without even pretending to think about it.

"Why not?" Natsu frowned at his best friend.

"I _have_ to focus on school, Natsu. I'm going to become a shrink, remember?" Lucy smiled.

"You're a really talented singer and we could use you," Rogue told her.

"You already have him," She pointed to Laxus.

"Gihi, You come to our shows?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do. Natsu is my best friend and you guys are a rock band that's actually good. Just because I like your music, doesn't mean I'd join," she told the band.

Sting walked into the room, "Why wouldn't you join? You already write lyrics. Good ones too, at that," he showed everyone her song.

"Where did you get that!?" She screamed, while blushing at the compliment.

"You dropped it," he laughed. The entire band erupted into laughs. Everyone except Rogue, Laxus and the now infuriated Lucy.

Natsu grabbed the paper out of Sting's hands. He began to read her song out loud:

kaze wa mayoi mo naku  
tooku tooku mure wo hanare  
Ah fukinukete yuku

Just then, Lucy took over, singing the song the way she wants. She didn't realize she was singing, but she kept doing so. Rogue took his camera out to film her amazing singing.

_me wo tojite kanjiru__  
__mita koto mo nai__  
__asu no keshiki utsushite_

_taezu ni tsumuideta_  
_kokoro no chizu hiroge_  
_tadori tsuku nagare shinjite Oh_

Natsu played his guitar to match the tone of her voice. It was clearly an upbeat rock song. The lyrics were so deep and when the two played, their song was in perfect sync. His guitar playing perfectly complimented her voice.

_Sailing sailing free__  
__yuuki ga umaretara__  
__sore wo ikiru shikanai__  
__Sailing sailing free free free__  
__ai yori mo tsuyoi kimochi de__  
__I don't know what to expect__  
__I don't know what's coming next_

The chorus came, Lucy's voice unconsciously increased in volume as Natsu took a bet on how to play it. Sting joined in with his drums, trying to help give the song a sense of completeness. _It was missing the drummer, _he smirked.

_kiseki inoru koe wa__  
__toki wo koete sagashidaseru__  
__Ah kanaeru hito wo_

_mou soko ni kite iru_  
_mada hayai to ka_  
_kobande mo nigerarenai_

Gajeel played his bass, making the song sound perfect. _She had an amazing voice with talented artists to make it sound perfect. This girl had potential,_ Rogue thought. He signalled Laxus to look at the lyrics and sing the chorus with her.

_shirazu ni motometeta__  
__subete ni imi ga atte__  
__sora wo iku__  
__kumo no you__  
__jiyuu ni Oh_

_Sailing sailing free__  
__negai ga umaretara__  
__sore wo ikiru shikanai__  
__Sailing sailing free free free__  
__nemuranai hoshi no kanata e__  
__I don't know what to expect__  
__I don't know what's coming next_

_taezu ni tsumuideta_  
_kokoro no chizu hiroge_  
_tadori tsuku nagare shinjite Oh_

Laxus sang the chorus with her, making the song sound absolutely perfect. The sound of this song was amazing, award winning, even.

_Sailing sailing free_  
_yuuki ga umaretara _  
_sore wo ikiru shikanai_  
_Sailing sailing free free free_  
_ai yori mo tsuyoi kimochi de_  
_Sailing sailing free_  
_negai ga umaretara_  
_sore wo ikiru shikanai_  
_Sailing sailing free free free_  
_It makes me feel connected to everything_

When Lucy finished, she opened her eyes. She instantly turned a bright shade of red, "I forgot you guys were here."

"That's quite alright. Can you please watch this," Rogue told her, showing her camera. She stared at the video of her singing the song. _This is amazing_, she thought staring at the performance that just occurred. She loved the drum solo that took place. It was exactly as she imagined.

"Fine, I'll join the band," She said with a smile.

"Yosh!" Natsu screamed with excitement taking out a bottle of vodka, "Let's play 'I have never,'"

That's how it all started,_ Lucy thought to herself. _Before I hit rock bottom_. She stared out the window, wondering how things got so out of hand. How she messed up so badly. How she lost everything she had._

* * *

**For those of you who wanted the English translation of Sailing free, here it is: **

The wind without any hesitation  
Far far away from the group  
Ah It keeps blowing

Close you eyes, just feel  
A never been seen future is projected

Open the map of your heart  
which has been restlessly crafted  
You will reach your destination  
Just trust the flow oh

Sailing sailing free  
Once courage is acquired  
you have no choice but to live it up  
Sailing sailing free free free  
With a feeling that is stronger than love  
I don't know what to expect  
I don't know what's coming next

Miracle The voice of prayer  
can pass through time and seek out  
Ah the one who can fulfill it

Already, it has arrived  
By saying something like it is still too early  
won't get you away from it, even if you deny it

Without noticing, you have been searching  
Everything has a meaning of its own  
Towards the sky, like a cloud, into the freedom oh

Sailing sailing free  
Once a wish is born  
you have no choice but to live it up  
Sailing sailing free free free  
Can't fall asleep, to the starry distance

Open the map of your heart  
which has been restlessly crafted  
You will reach your destination  
Just trust the flow oh

Sailing sailing free  
Once courage is acquired  
you have no choice but to live it up  
Sailing sailing free free free  
With a feeling that is stronger than love  
Sailing sailing free  
Once a wish is born  
you have no choice but to live it up  
Sailing sailing free free free  
It makes me feel connected to everything


	2. Tuesday June 11

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**OMG! Newest chapter too this story! Yay! I am actually so excited about this story. Ideas are FLYING in my head! Also, notice the title? Every title will be the title of a song mentioned in the chapter, or that somehow links to the chapter. So, guys, if you have any song requests that you would like to see in the chapter, LET ME KNOW!**

**A huge special thanks to my lovely and oh so awesome beta, _leoslady4ever_. Her help makes me ever so happy! Oh, also, I would definitely read her stories! She has some of the best on this entire site!**

**_Last day to vote is September 4._  
**

**And here is what you should add to the end of youtube for the the song.**

** watch?v=sXd2WxoOP5g**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me that oh so many of you support me.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Tuesday June 11, 8:30 p.m.**

_"Yosh!" Natsu screamed with excitement taking out a bottle of vodka, "Let's play 'I have never.'"_

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "How do you play that?" She asked as Natsu handed each person a tiny shot glass.

Rogue looked up to her, raising an eyebrow, "It's quite simple actually, and you say something you have never done. Everyone who has done it takes a shot of vodka. The point of the game is to NOT get wasted."

"Ohhh‼ That sounds fun!" Lucy said in excitement as Natsu sat beside her. Sting was sitting on her other side. "Can I go first?" She asked with a large smile on her face.

"Gihi, the new girl wants to go first," Gajeel smirked.

"Sure kid," Laxus answered her.

"I have never played I have never!" She squealed. All five boys groaned as they took their shots.

They moved clockwise in the circle so it was Sting's turn, "I have never…" he thought for a second… "Been to an orgy…" Sting said hesitantly. To his, and the rest of the group's surprise, Gajeel took a shot.

Laxus and Natsu gave him a look causing him to say, "No college experience is complete unless you go to an orgy," Gajeel smirked.

"And I thought I did a lot," Sting muttered.

"Come on! Let's continue!" Lucy yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Rogue chuckled at her excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go," Laxus said trying to sound unimpressed. "I have never been in a relationship for longer than a year."

Laxus looked around the group, blinking. He waited for someone, anyone to take a shot.

"Nice one Laxus, you know none of us get into committed relationships," Sting smirked.

"I was hoping to get Blondie there to take a shot," Laxus said pointing to Lucy.

"I mean…I've never found anyone I liked enough to stay with them for a year," Lucy replied as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Haah! Blondie!" Sting laughed.

"Wait what? You're blond too!" Lucy angrily pushed Sting, "And so are you!" she yelled at Laxus.

"Imagine those three do a threesome," Gajeel smirked as Lucy, Sting and Laxus argued.

"Shut up! I would never do such impure things with such impure men!" Lucy was bright red now.

"Well, thank you for the idea Gajeel," Rogue said in a stoic manner, "I have never had a threesome." To this, Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu took a shot.

Lucy stared at the boys with disgust before murmuring, "this band is full of perverts…"

Natsu chuckled, thinking about what exactly he should say. "I have never had sex in public…" He instantly saw Sting, Laxus and Gajeel take shots.

"I wonder if Gajeel is getting drunk yet…" Lucy pondered.

"Hardly!" Gajeel laughed. Lucy stared at him in denial, knowing she would have been completely wasted if she were him. Who would have expected, Mr. 50 billion piercings was such a disgustingly experienced and sexy…her thoughts were stopped by a nudge from Sting.

"Oh! Right. Seeing as all you perverts are clearly sexually active, might as well do this one. I have never had sex!" Lucy said with a grin. The entire circle of boys all took a shot.

The alcohol was starting to get to Natsu's head since he wrapped an arm around Lucy, while slurring, "You sexy, inexperienced lady! Let's go change your virginity status!"

"Ew!" Lucy squealed, pushing Natsu off, "Disgusting pervert."

"And pathetic lightweight!" Sting added with a smirk. Sting thought about his next one for a bit. He knew nothing sexual would get Lucy to take a shot. _What did Lucy do that he didn't? _Sting thought to himself. _That's it!_ "I have never written a song!" He smiled in satisfaction.

"Stupid Sting," Lucy muttered while both her and Laxus took a shot of the vodka.

"Stupid? I thought that was clever!" Sting laughed.

"Sting, Sting, Sting stung you! Stung you!" Natsu babbled.

"Is he always this annoying when drunk?" Lucy said in a rather loud voice.

"He just gets a little annoying," Laxus replied, showing hardly any change in personality despite the amount of alcohol he took in.

"Natsu's always annoying," Rogue added with hardly any change in expression causing the entire group of mildly tipsy people to laugh.

"I have never smoked a day in my life," Laxus told the group waiting for someone to take a shot.

"Does weed count?" Lucy asked to everyone's shock. She played off this little angel image and now, here she is, giving the vibe that she smoked weed before. "Oh quit looking so baffled, it was one time!" She pouted.

"You _smoke_ weed," Sting sad matter of factually. Lucy took a shot of vodka and felt her vision getting a little fuzzy. She wasn't sure how many people from the group took shots nor the she pay attention to who said what?

"I have never been blond," she heard someone say causing her to take another shot. "I have never had a pet dog," another voice said. She had her dog, Plue. Another shot for Lucy! her mind told her. "I have never—"

"Natsu‼" Lucy yelled, cutting off whoever was speaking. "Piggy back ride!" She slurred, jumping on his back.

"Sexy Lucy on my back!" Natsu responded between hiccups. He got up and ran around the room, their cheeks painted pink from all the alcohol they consumed. They ran around the living room as Lucy yelled faster.

"Wow, they are fucked up," Laxus smirked, only slightly tipsy. He stared at Lucy's rear end, being perfectly emphasized when she was on Natsu's back.

"Damn! Pinky is a lucky mother fucker," Sting slurred, earning a hard glare from the completely sober Rogue.

"She's fucking hot as hell," Gajeel noted. He always had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"I'll head out," Rogue told the group, "Band practice at 8 in the moning. We need to figure out how the Angel will be incorporated into our music." And with that, the band manager left the apartment, alone with his thoughts. This girl had the perfect amount of innocence and delinquency the group needed.

"You heard that!" Laxus yelled, "The boss said we have band practice at 8 in the morning!" he stared at Lucy, still on Natsu's back, "Maybe you two love birds should just fuck already," he snorted.

"Me? Fuck Natsu?!" She hiccupped, "Never! Never! Never!" She repeated.

"She _wants_ to fuck the _great_ Sting Eucliffe!" He replied to Laxus.

"You sure she doesn't want to take a ride on my iron rod?" Gajeel smirked.

"Faster Natsu!" Lucy yelled._  
_

"But you're too heavy," Natsu said out loud. He felt Lucy's body stiffen. _Shit, I'm dead now_, Natsu thought.

Lucky for Natsu, Lucy was too busy singing a song to hear him. "_Here's to never growing up!" _her voice filled the room.

It's funny really,_ Lucy thought to herself_, my relationship with Natsu completely changed when I joined the band._ Lucy looked out the window as she reminisced the memories of how she ended up where she is: at an all time low._

* * *

**All time low huh? Hmmmm...concerns!**

**Anyways, I hope you all adored this chapter. And seeing as this chapter mentions a lot of inappropriate things, I decided to make this M rated**


	3. Wednesday June 12 (i)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I also do not own any of the respective solos featured in the chapter, all credit goes to the artists. **

**A huge special thanks to my lovely and talented beta, _leoslady4ever!_ I adore her help!**

**_Last day to vote is September 4_  
**

**Kay so, I am still taking any song requests, so let me know what song you'd like? Anything!**

**Ok, ok, ok! Now, SPOILER ALERT ON FAIRY TAIL MANGA! Woah! Badass Ultear is back? I really hope she doesnt hurt Rogue. Kill the shadow not the Rogue! He has to join Fairy Tail with Sting! And Cobra too. Please no hurt Rogue! Ultear definitely stole the spotlight of that chapter. What a badass! Oh, and did anyone see Sting's abs during his part? He's so hot...*faints***

**Guitar Solo from 2:50- 3:17: watch?v=6B2wtC91_0U**

**Drum solo from 1:07-2:07 watch?v=Lw61c8NSejA**

**Bass solo from watch?v=ETLJRCGwpr4**

**Song featured in the chapter (Just tonight): watch?v=Y7VGOnV2QhU**

* * *

**Wednesday June 12, 8:30 a.m.**

Someone was slamming on the door repeatedly, causing the very hung over Natsu to get up and make his way to the door. It was 8 in the morning, what ridiculous fool would wake him up. When he opened the door he saw Rogue.

"It's time for band practice," Rogue said with a stern voice. He saw all the band members crashed in the living room. Laxus was sleeping on the couch, Sting was on the floor, and the angel was on the floor, beside Sting and Gajeel was sleeping beside the TV.

"Fuck…" Natsu groaned, "Can you shush?"

Rogue rolled his eyes, disappointed in his band. He went towards their instruments and began slamming on the drum set until he heard groans and curses from the entire group.

"Five more minutes," Lucy groaned when Sting gave her a gentle shove.

"Come on Sexy, the boss might kill us," Sting smirked.

"Boss…" Lucy's eyes widened in fear, "crap, what time is it?" she said panic stricken.

Laxus took out his phone to check, "8:15, and boss said be ready by 8. Come on, Blondie," Laxus said in a very mellow voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She unconsciously grabbed Sting's hand to rush him towards the room.

"Looks like you just can't keep your hands off me," Sting chuckled as Lucy grabbed took his hand.

"S-shut up!" She replied, with a blush, instantly letting go of Sting's hand.

"You do realize you were suffocating me in your sleep, right?" Sting raised an eyebrow.

"W-well," Lucy's blush deepened, "I can't sleep unless I hug something. Normally I hug my Stitch to sleep."

"That is actually really cute," Sting laughed. By the time the two blonds reached the room, everyone was already there.

"I feel so gross," Lucy complained. She was yet to brush her teeth, comb her hair, or take a shower.

"You still look absolutely sexy," Gajeel smirked as his eyes trailed down her body.

"Yeah, yeah, look at my face while saying that," she rolled her eyes.

Rogue rolled his eyes as everyone kept babbling nonsense. "Look!" he said, causing everyone to pay attention to him. It was an unspoken band rule to always listen to Rogue when he spoke. Rogue was normally very calm and collective unless the band pissed him off. Then it was like some sort of force from within takes over his senses. It was majorly strange. It was almost like he had an alter ego within him. "We have a gig in two days. This is where we will introduce the angel. We will be performing in a small joint in downtown. Word is that there will be some huge people in the music business. It is important we take this seriously. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, boss you are," Natsu grinned.

"Alright, good. Today is Lucy's first time seeing us at band practice. I would greatly appreciate it if everyone shows her what they can do. That way, as a song writer, she can write some stuff to compliment everyone's talents," Rogue continued the speech.

"Yosh! I'll go first!" Natsu said eagerly. He picked up his bright red guitar and began to play it; he adjusted a few of the strings here and there. Once the guitar was perfectly adjusted, he began to furiously jab at the strings and played an incredible guitar solo. It lasted almost 30 seconds, and his eyes were completely closed as he played.

Once he opened his eyes, he noticed Lucy's mouth, flung wide open, in shock. "Wow…you're good," she said breathlessly.

Natsu grinned, "Oh I know!"

"Sting, you can go now," Rogue said.

Sting moved towards his white and yellow drum set. He took off his shirt exposing his toned abs. It was a habit for Sting, to show off his abs when playing the drums. He began tapping his sticks on the cymbal and the hit-hats. Once he was in the zone, his eyes closed and he began to hit the different drums. First, he began with the snare, giving it a few hits, he then moved to the bass drum. He gave the floor tom a few hits with his sticks. His head kept bobbing up and down, his hair bouncing with it.

_He looks good when he's in the zone_, Lucy thought to herself, blushing. It was hard to deny how handsome Sting was, especially when he was playing music. You could tell how much he enjoyed it. He continued to play, without anyone getting bored for almost one minute. Once he finished, he got up and smirked, "Blondie, keep your eyes off me."

"Get dressed, will you!" Lucy squealed, causing Sting to laugh.

"Very good, Gajeel you're up," Rogue commanded. Gajeel got up and similar to Natsu, he began adjusting the strings on his black and gray bass. He played his notes, showing a very talented bass line. He jabbed a few strings of the bass, going from the first to the fourth, then the third string. The speed at which his fingers were moving was truly surprising.

Once he finished, Lucy thought out loud, "You have fast fingers."

"Very useful when I'm trying to pleasure you, Gihi," he cracked the joke.

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed, "Why do you have to take everything so disgustingly!"

"You brought it upon yourself," Laxus said, shutting Lucy up.

"Alright, so as a band, this is what we can do, though I have seen them work much better lines and solos. Now for our performance, I want to perform something new, that we haven't performed before. Laxus, you said you wrote something new, right?" Rogue inquired.

"Yeah, I did. I don't have much of a vision behind it though," Laxus frowned. He wrote the song before their band meeting last night, so it didn't have much to work with.

Rogue then turned to Lucy, "You have shown that you're good at writing music, have you anything interesting?"

"Um…" Lucy blushed, "I can go check," she said as she rushed into the living room, looking in her purse. She took out a little blue book. She walked back into the room and showed Rogue a few songs she wrote. Rogue turned each of the pages, with surprise. He never expected this girl to be such a good writer. Once he finally found something he liked, he said, "This one."

"Are you sure?" she said quietly, "It's supposed to be sang slowly…" she shied up.

"Miss Voice of an Angel, if you're going to be in this band, you have to trust us," Rogue smiled at her encouragingly.

"Blondie, you already write better than almost everyone in this band, if you have a vision, just share it," Laxus urged Lucy.

"She probably looks hot when taking command," Sting added, imagining Lucy on top of him. In a bed. Doing naughty things.

Lucy didn't get the reference Sting was making, so she took it as a compliment, "Alright…" she finally said, "Originally how I imagined it was it starts with a slow bass playing with the singer singing a bit, then, after the first two lines, the drummer and guitarist joins in. So what I was thinking is, Laxus sings the verses, and we both do the actual chorus. That way, you guys can perform as you normally would, without me. Then, I was thinking, I walk from back stage during the chorus and sing with Laxus."

Rogue nodded, "let's try it, but you might have to sing it this time as a capella, so Laxus can get an idea of how you want it sung along with the rest of the boys knowing how to play their instruments."

_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made  
Start the car and take me home_

Her melodious voice filled the room. She continued to sing the entire song. Her voice sounded completely exotic, it was different from what the boys heard. Once she finally finished singing, Rogue spoke again. "Ok, so let's try this with your vision."

Laxus took hold of the microphone and sang the song, in the manner Lucy sang it, only on a deeper scale, being sure to hit every note.

_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made  
Start the car and take me home_

Gajeel played his fair share of bass notes. Once Laxus finished singing this part, Natsu played a few chords to introduce himself. Sting hit the cymbal and played his drums.

_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home_

The band played their instruments as Laxus continued to sing. Lucy was standing behind the microphone, readying herself to sing the chorus with Laxus, who was reading the lyrics.

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight_

"Stop, stop," Rogue said in frustration, "It sounds good. I was hoping, for the next verse, we have the Angel sing it."

"Why do you call me angel?" Lucy asked.

"You have the voice of an angel," Natsu said matter of factually.

"Really," Lucy blushed.

"We need to have this song prepared, so can you guys stop talking about your nonsense?" Rogue angrily said.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting! I am so glad you are all enjoying this story.**

**I love you to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	4. Wednesday June 12 (ii)

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, I do not own Fairy Tail. All that credit goes to our good friend Hiro Mashima. As for the song Just Tonight, The Pretty Reckless owns that.**

**_Last day to vote is September 4. _  
**

**And now, a huge special thanks to my lovely and awesome beta, _leoslady4ever_ for all her help! I love her to bits and pieces**

**To listen to Just Tonight, please add this at the end of youtube: watch?v=Y7VGOnV2QhU**

**And I love you all to bits and pieces as well! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so so so much to me.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Wednesday June 12, 7:00 p.m.**

"_Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills you made,"_ Laxus sang in an irritated manner.

"Again," Rogue said. He's been making the band repeat this one line for at least an hour. It was completely ridiculous.

"_Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills you made,"_ Laxus sang, once again, not being able to understand what was Rogue's issue.

"Again," Rogue said without changing his facial expression.

""_Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills you made,"_ Laxus kept singing the one line, because the band manager wouldn't let them continue.

"Again," Rogue was beginning to sound like a broken record that kept replaying one line over and over again.

"What the fuck is wrong with how I'm singing?" Laxus finally asked, irritated. He kept changing his pitch, his tone. He sang in higher notes and lower notes. No matter what he did, he still didn't receive the approval from the band manager.

"It doesn't sound right," Rogue replied in a stoic manner causing Lucy to giggle.

"If it's so funny, why don't you sing it, Blondie?" Laxus asked in a challenging tone. He was clearly irritated and the last thing he wanted was an annoying dense blond laughing at him.

"If I may add some input," Lucy began kindly, "Laxus, try to go for a more husky tone, not melodious tone. This song has a very raspy, 80s feel to it and you need to give that in your voice. Natsu, try tightening a few guitar chords to compliment Laxus's voice more. You too Gajeel. Sting…" Lucy thought for a second, "You were good."

"As I am in bed," Sting smirked. He earned a hard glare from Lucy.

"So sing it again" Rogue told Laxus and the rest of the band. Gajeel and Natsu took Lucy's advice and retuned their instruments.

"_Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills you made,"_ Laxus sang in a huskier and rougher manner. He glanced up at Rogue, waiting for him to complain, but instead earned an encouraging nod.

"_Start the car and take me home"_ Laxus continued to sing. The band played their respective instruments, perfectly introducing the song. He continued to sing the song, hitting every note, being perfectly complimented by the instruments. Rather, the instruments highlighted his talents. Laxus was an incredible singer, there was no denying it.

As the chorus neared, Lucy leaned forward towards the microphone. She closed her eyes, as she anticipated the chorus. Once it was time she sang in a raspy voice,_"Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight" _

"Stop," Rogue told the band, earning a groan from all the boys.

"What's wrong this time, boss?" The frustrated Natsu asked.

"That sounded good, actually," Rogue began, "Now when we perform this in two days, I want the entire stage to be dimmed, with Laxus just standing in the middle. Gajeel will be to his right, Natsu to the left, and Sting will be behind him, where the drums are set up. Angel won't be out yet. She's a surprise. So when the chorus hits, the entire floor will be smoked up and you will walk out towards Laxus singing the part. When the second verse comes, I want you to be standing beside Laxus and Natsu. Let Laxus sing the second verse, and you two will both sing the chorus. When the bridge comes, Angel, you sing that and both of you will close off with the chorus. This must go perfectly seeing as we are introducing our newest band member. You have to be flawless. Am I understood?" He finished in a stern voice.

"Yes boss," the group of boys said looking slightly frustrated.

_'Act like a lady. Stand up straight. Smile. Look perfect. Do not disappoint me. Never bring shame to the Heartfilia name. You are a princess. An empress. You shall attain full control of this country. Perfection!' _His words would always scream in Lucy's head. She always thought that he acted so strict because he cared but after certain events, she was certain he didn't. How could he? After what he did to her—

"What's up Angel?" Lucy looked up to see Gajeel's red eyes looking deep at her. She didn't notice that the rest of the boys walked out.

"It's funny. Normally you can't get Rogue to say more than two words, and then when it comes to the band, he will go on these tangents. You don't really expect it," Lucy said with a smile, not realizing that tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's the boss. No one really listen's to him when he goes on, gihi," Gajeel chuckled. He then leaned forward to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Now, what has my Angel crying?" Gajeel asked with what appeared to be concern in his eyes.

Instantly, the thought reentered her mind, "What are the chances the media is going to try to look at my past? You know, when we make it big," Lucy's big brown orbs stared at Gajeel's red eyes. He could tell that she was dead serious.

"Is there something you want hidden?" He asked in a surprisingly soft tone realizing the reasons for her tears was connected to her past that she wanted hidden.

"I-I'm just c-curious," She stuttered, obviously lying. Gajeel wasn't going to pry the fact though. He just met the girl and wasn't going to make her tell him her life story. They weren't that close yet.

"Chances are high, but if we can get it concealed, you should be good. I don't know much about the media and the paparazzi, seeing as we aren't famous yet but, you just have to be strong. If they do dig deep, just show them whose boss. And if it helps, I got your back, Angel," Gajeel said with a smirk. He had to let the blond know that she was safe. _The safer she feels, the longer my angel will continue to sing_, Gajeel thought to himself.

"Thank you," Lucy was truly grateful. He showed her something she had never felt before, he helped her feel safe. It was quite foreign to the blond. Things were always rough for her. She never had a sense of security or belonging. Rather, she always felt like she would deal with the reality known as her life. Sure, she had great friends, but none of them ever said that they would protect her—that was how she interpreted Gajeel saying 'I got your back.'

"You hungry, the boys are probably done cooking by now," Gajeel tried changing the subject when he noticed the blond get lost in what appeared to be a deep thought.

"Yeah, a bit. I want to wash up," Lucy shifted uncomfortably, remembering she didn't bring extra clothes.

"What's wrong now?" Gajeel asked her, looking slightly concerned.

"Well you see…I didn't bring extra clothes," Lucy blushed, "I thought I would only be here for a few hours," she muttered.

"You could just walk around naked," Gajeel smirked. The very thought of it caused him to feel his blood rush to certain area.

"Pervert!" she squealed, slapping his arm.

* * *

My past, _Lucy_ _thought to herself, unable to get up from the bed._ I can't believe I let them down. I can't believe I let Gajeel down like that. Lucy hadn't the energy to move from the bed. Gajeel was always there for me, yet I…I… _the tears began to well up in her eyes._

_"Lucy get up," she looked at the entrance of the room. This man right here, he never leaves me alone, Lucy thought._

_"I-I can't. I don't have the energy," Lucy told him. _

_"Yes you do," he smiled at her._

_"I only have energy when I get more stuff. I need more," she told him, remembering the miracle worker she had. The only reason she was ever able to pull off sleeping for only 2 hours a night was due to this incredible thing._

_"You don't need more, get up," The man told her in a stern voice._

_"Of course I fucking need more! I need more…I need more…I need more…" she kept repeating the phrase over and over again._

_The man walked towards her, giving her a gentle embrace, holding her tight. "Lucy, you can do this. You can get past this. I know you can!" he told her, still holding her tightly._

_"I need more…I need more…I need more," she kept repeating over and over again, still in his embrace. No one would have expected to see such a predicament; one of the most talented singing sensations, desperately an external source to move, to get up, to do her daily activities. One year ago, she had a smile that would light up the entire town, but now…now this girl…was a product of the corruption that occurred in the world._

Why did this happen to her?,_ the man thought to himself,_ Why is my beloved like this?

* * *

**So how about that GaLu moment? ;) I hope you liked it. **

**As for the end bit of this story in italics, that is pretty much present day. Everything in normal text is Lucy reminiscing how she came to be where she is. Just to remove any possible confusion.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Until next time**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	5. Wednesday June 12 (iii)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I also don't own With you, Sum41 does**

**A huge special thanks to my sweety of a beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is totally awesome!**

_**Last day to vote is September 4. **_

**Vote Vote Vote! Enjoy the chapter.**

**To listen to With You add this to the end of youtube: watch?v=ZOkbvv1Y0D4**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and just plain reading. I love you to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Wednesday June 12, 9:00 p.m.**

"Rogue, I'll take her, besides I need a smoke," Laxus said as he raised his car keys to Rogue.

"Wait, I thought you said you never smoked," Lucy said in shock.

"No, I smoke. Like a fucking chimney, actually. I just said that during _I have never_ because I had a feeling it'd make you take a shot. I took my drink after saying that. Almost everyone here smokes," Laxus shrugged making it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Except me!" Natsu yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. He had a large smile that spread across his face.

Rogue looked at his two singers. If it had been Lucy alone, he wasn't sure she would be coming back, but since it was Laxus he knew it was reliable. "You may go," Rogue said, looking up from his coffee.

The two walked towards the elevator, waiting for it to go down. Lucy then realized that she was going on a car ride with a complete stranger. She decided to use their alone time as an opportunity to get to know him. "So," Lucy said sheepishly, "How old are you?" she said in attempt to break the silence.

"24," Laxus said not realizing how awkward the young blond felt.

"And um, how old are the rest of the band members?" Lucy attempted to converse with the older blond.

"Natsu's 19, Sting's 19, Rogue is 19 and Gajeel is 22," Laxus answered.

"Rogue can't be the same age as Natsu and Sting! He's so mature," Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah, he really is. You'd be surprised. But life shapes you to become who you are," Laxus shrugged, "Some events make you grow up faster than everyone else."

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, Lucy and Laxus walked out towards the parking lot. Since Laxus came to Natsu's so often, the pink haired guitarist decided it would be best to get him a parking pass, so he didn't have to worry about getting a ticket for parking in random places for too long. Laxus walked towards his black, 2000 Toyota Corolla. He placed his phone into the compartment he had for it in his car, and opened the passenger side door.

"You don't mind if I smoke in the car, do you?" Laxus asked, as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Not at all," Lucy replied. "As long as," she blushed, "you let me choose the music."

"Five minutes alone with me and you're already asking for things. You're needy Blondie. Anyways," Laxus said, tapping the screen of his iPhone, "Where do you live?" he asked as the GPS app appeared on his phone.

"32 St. Clair Street. It's east of Landslown road," Lucy replied to the older blond. He entered the address on his phone. It was a 15 minute drive away.

Laxus took out a cigarette from the box and lit it up, taking in a deep breath of it as he turned on the car. Lucy decided to touch the radio dial, in attempt to find a good song. It was impossible to find good rock now. As Laxus backed out from the driveway, he exhaled the smoke, allowing the scent to fill the car. Lucy didn't mind the smell that much, rather she liked it.

As she turned the dial, she came across a familiar guitarist being matched with certain drumming. She squealed with excitement as she turned up the volume. Laxus couldn't help but chuckle at the excitement the girl had, it was cute.

The singer began to sing, Lucy joining him. "_I don't want this moment to ever end,__  
__Where everything's nothing without you."_

Laxus was amazed at the amount of raw talent the girl had. Her voice was truly something else. He couldn't help but feel like he recognized the song that was playing. She continued to sing, "_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,__  
__'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you."_

As the chorus of the song approached, Lucy's voice began to become louder, approaching anticipation of the chorus. She kept singing the song, "_Through it all, I've made my mistakes.__  
__I stumble and fall, but I mean these words."_

Laxus finally recognized where the song came from, and remembered it. As it approached the chorus, he couldn't help but sing along with the song.

"_I want you to know,"_ the two sang together, "_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul.__  
__I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_  
_As I bleed my heart out to show,_  
_And I won't let go."_

When they finished the chorus, Laxus began to laugh, as he took another drag of his cigarette. Lucy joined in with him, laughing just as hard. It was so much fun singing with him. They kept singing the song.

Laxus found himself driving twice the speed limit, lucky for him, the streets were empty. He found that he made a 15 minute drive go down to a 5 minute drive. The combination of his fast driving and the fact that they caught every single green light led to their speedy arrival. Once he pulled into the driveway, his eyes filled with awe at the sheer size of the house. It was huge. Everything from the driveway, to their garden.

"Coming Laxus?" Lucy asked as she opened the door. Laxus dropped his cigarette, stomping it into the ground. He walked up the driveway with the girl, taking it in.

She reached into her pockets and grabbed a key, opening the door. She led Laxus to the living room. "Make yourself at home. Feel free to ask Virgo if you want anything to eat and drink," Lucy said with a smile.

Laxus nodded, "But before I go take my much awaited shower, Virgo!" Lucy called out. Instantly after, a pink haired lady was found, wearing a black maid outfit with a white apron around her waist. "Can you make my friend Laxus a cup of tea? Oh and bring the Macaroons!" Lucy said with a warm smile.

"Ok princess, punishment time?" the maid asked.

Lucy stared at her maid, "No Virgo, I'm not like daddy to give you punishment." Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

_"Keep your head straight. Walk like a lady, not a man. One foot in front of the other_," the words kept ringing in her head, as she gracefully walked up the stairs. Once she reached up the stairs, she went into her room, looking through her closet for something to wear. She decided on her leather-like tights that had slits all the way down. She then found her oversized grey sweater and a black, studded leather jacket. She then went through her lingerie, finding a clean combination.

Once she decided on the perfect outfit, she placed it on the bed, waiting for one of her maids to steam it. She grabbed her bright pink bathrobe and headed into the washroom. She stripped down and walked into the shower, turning it on and allowing the warm water to brush across her skin, soothing her muscles in the process.

Once she was soaked, she used her favorite shower gel, lathering it over her body. It had the scent of peach, berries, jasmine and vanilla. It smelled exotic and Lucy loved that. She then washed her hair with a coconut smelling shampoo.

Once she was clean, she just stood there, letting her thoughts wander. They would always wander to the past, where her dad always tried his best to make her a perfect lady. He wanted her to be the ideal bachelorette so that, when it came to marrying her off, he could choose the son of the most successful company at the time. Lucy felt her eyes fill up with tears as she remembered that night.

She pushed the thoughts back into her head as she stepped out of the shower. She dried her body up and wore her pink bathrobe. She always loved this bathrobe. When she put the hood on, on the top of it, two bunny ears could be seen. It was her inner girly side that almost no one saw. She laughed to herself.

She stared at herself in the mirror, grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth for the designated two minutes. Her toothbrush would vibrate differently against her teeth when the time was up.

She then walked into her room and noticed her clothes were steamed and now wrinkle free. She got dressed and looked in the mirror, noticing that her hair was still wet and her nails needed to be repainted. She walked into the vanity room of her house, noticing that Cancer was still there to beautify her before she headed out.

The room was painted black, and was paired with black furniture and zebra print accessories. Her zebra print nail polish rack was filled with 60 different shades of Essie nail polish. It ranged from the brightest of pinks to the darkest of blues. It had different accents of black and grey. She made sure to have the darkest shade of every single color; red, blue, purple, orange, yellow and green. Beside her nail polish rack was her vanity table, where she always sat. Her makeup was arranged and in one of the drawers was where all of her hair accessories and tools were.

"Hello there, Princess," he said to her once she took her seat.

"Hey Cancer!" Lucy beamed with a big smile, "I was wondering if you could give me a look to match with my outfit. Preferably a gothic or punk look," she smiled.

"As you wish, Princess," Cancer said with a nod. He worked his magic, beginning with her hair. He first, blow dried it, then straightening it. He then used a curling iron to create tight curls in her hair by sectioning off her hair. He began curling the bottom of her hair. Once he finished the bottom layer he applied hair spray.

"So Princess, who's the man?" Her makeup artist laughed.

"Oh, he's a friend from a band I joined. You remember Natsu right? Well his band manager asked me to join the band," she smiled. "As a singer," she beamed at the thought.

Cancer finished curling and hair spraying Lucy's hair. He began to proceed with Lucy's makeup, first moisturizing it then adding face primer. He then applied her foundation and eye shadow, in a black color, completely covering her eye lids. When he applied eye liner, he was sure to add a thick layer to both the bottom and top layer, in order to enunciate the gothic look. He then added some blush and finished off the look with dark purple lipstick.

Lucy looked into the mirror and smiled, as she looked into one of the drawers, where all her jewelry was. "Thank you so much," Lucy said with the upmost gratitude in her voice.

"No, thank you, Princess. You treat us so much better than Jude-sama," Cancer said as he walked out of the room.

Lucy ignored the thought of her father and found the piece of jewelry she was so desperately trying to find. It was a piercing that went into both her earlobe and cartilage. It was one piece of jewelry because the two ends were connected with a chain. She then took her favorite lip ring and a curved barbell into her eyebrow. She walked down the stairs only to notice Laxus wasn't in the living room.

"Where's Laxus?" Lucy wondered aloud, looking for him.

"He stepped outside," Virgo said, "He asked for a smoke and I said he wasn't allowed to inside the house. We all know how Jude-sama feels about—"

"Daddy doesn't live here anymore," Lucy cut Virgo off with anger. How dare everyone bring up that jerk? After what he did to mommy, how could anyone dare mention his name?

She walked outside, only to notice Laxus smoking his second cigarette of their journey. "So, why do you smoke?" she mused, catching the lead singer off guard.

"It helps with stress, I guess," Laxus answered, staring up into the sky.

"How so?" Lucy asked him in ignorance. She had smoked cigarettes before, but not enough to notice how it helped with stress, as Laxus put it.

"Well, when I first started smoking, I did it for that light headed feeling. You know, when your head gets all dizzy and shit. But now, I kind of have to in order to feed my craving. If I don't smoke, I get stressed the fuck out. It just helps a lot," Laxus replied, giving Lucy a shockingly long answer.

"Yeah, I know about the head rush but it never helped me with stress. Maybe that's because the two times I smoked, I wasn't under any stress," Lucy responded.

"Probably, it really does help though," Laxus responded, as he puffed the smoke out into the air.

"W-well, I'm stressed right now," Lucy stuttered, hoping Laxus would give her one. She was stressed out about the live show that was coming up in less than 48 hours. In addition, her best friends from Les Fees were going to Tokyo to pursue their singing careers. She was going to miss them; all of them. She spent her entire high school life with them. And Natsu. Although, Natsu was always with his band so really, Levy, Jellal, Erza and Gray were a huge part of the past four years of her life.

"I'm not your mom or anything so really, I could care less," Laxus answered honestly, pointing his cigarettes towards Lucy.

"Do you have a lighter?" Lucy asked as she grabbed one from the pack. Laxus took out his lighter and handed it to her. Lucy lit her cigarette and took in a deep breath, allowing the smoke to consume her lungs. She kept it in there for a few seconds, then breathed out, allowing the smoke to exit her mouth.

She looked to the sky, remembering the stories her mom told her about the stars. Her favorite had always been about Leo, the lion.

"So, tell me about yourself? What makes the Angel tick?" Laxus asked, a smirk on his face. Lucy took a deep breath of the cigarette, thinking. She felt her senses start to calm down with this drag. She also felt a slight head rush, as her head began to spin a bit.

"I was actually just thinking about my mom. She use to tell me stories of the stars," she smiled, while pointing to a 9 star pattern in the sky, "You see those, that's Leo the lion."

"Where is it?" Laxus asked, unable to see where she was pointing. Lucy walked beside Laxus, placing her hand overtop his and pointed it in the direction of the constellation. She blushed at the contact with his skin. His hands felt surprisingly warm, not overwhelmingly hot, like Natsu, but warm.

Once she showed Laxus where the constellation was, she began to talk, "My mom once told me the tale of a magician that would always co-operate with Leo. Leo would often call her his Princess. The problem with their relationship was that Leo lived in another world known as the celestial world and one of the biggest rules was to never have a relationship with a human. Leo did his best to abide by the rule. So, to make up for the love he could never give the girl, he decided to protect her.

One day, he wasn't able to suppress his feelings anymore, so Leo decide to tell the Princess about his love. The Princess, instead of telling Leo that he was breaking rules, decided to kiss him. When she kissed him, the king of the celestial world, got very, very angry. Leo told the king of his feeling and how it wasn't right to make him live without his soul mate. The celestial king was truly moved by Leo's words, and decided to make an exception to the rule, allowing Leo and his princess to live together, happily, despite being in different worlds," Lucy told the tale, as Laxus stared at her, quite intrigued.

"What are your thoughts on love?" Laxus asked her, truly curious.

"Well, I believe everyone has a soul mate, you know. That one person they can never keep away from no matter what. I believe that everyone has that one person they are drawn to like magnets, unable to escape," Lucy blushed at the thought. _Soul mates_, she thought,_ I really hope I find mine_.

"Where is your mom right now?" Laxus decided to pop the other question.

"S-she's…no longer h-here," Lucy stuttered.

When Laxus registered what she had just said, he felt like a complete idiot. "Lucy, I'm so sorry!" he said as he pulled her into an embrace. He noticed tears in her eyes threatening to fall and the last thing he needed was seeing the tears of a young lady. That was one thing Laxus couldn't handle. He held her there tightly, until she pulled away. Her eyes appeared dry, and no makeup had smeared, luckily for her.

"You know Lucy, you don't need to put so much makeup on. You have more of a natural beauty thing going for you," he said, finishing his second cigarette of the night.

"I-I guess. I just like to look more hardcore, and I guess it helps," Lucy replied, with a blush on her cheeks. They stood there in the silence, as Lucy finished smoking her cigarette.

"We should head back," Laxus said, staring at his watch, realizing that they had been gone for an hour.

"I suppose we should," Lucy laughed.

* * *

**LaLu Chapter**


	6. Friday June 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also do not own the song, Just Tonight, The Pretty Reckless does!**

**A huge special thanks to my loveliness of a beta _leoslady4ever_! She is truly awesome and her help makes this story the best it can be!**

**_Last Day to Vote is September 4._  
**

**Want to listen to Just Tonight? Well, add this at the end of YouTube and you shall! watch?v=Y7VGOnV2QhU**

**Once I post chapter 11, someone else will be voted off so please, if you want your favorite safe, VOTE! **

**Now, thank you all for the favorites, follows, reviews and reading this story! It means so much to me. I love you all to the moon and back.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Friday June 14**

"Alright guys, the live show is today," Rogue began, looking at the band, "Remember the performance. Laxus, keep it husky. Lucy, sound raspy. Natsu, Gajeel make sure the guitar and bass strings are tight enough. Do not over tighten it. Sting, do you have back up drum sticks?"

"Yes boss," Sting replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you have extras?" Lucy asked him.

"Well once, during a show, he slammed the drums so hard, his sticks broke," Natsu broke into laughter at the memory. Although it really did reduce the quality of their show considering they had no drummer for half the show, it was still hilarious to look back on.

"Remember to take this show seriously. It is our first live show with the Angel, so do _not_ slack off," Rogue told the band in a stern voice.

"Yes boss," everyone said at once.

They were backstage of where they were to perform. Lucy looked out to see a crowed of at least 200 people. She stared at them in awe. Never did she have to perform for so many people. She was scared. Nervous. Stressed. "Laxus," Lucy said slightly nudging him when he was alone, "Can I have a smoke?" She asked him.

"You really need to buy your own, but sure," he replied, taking out a cigarette from his red Marlboro box. He handed her a lighter, "be here in 10 minutes, we're going up soon," he told her.

Lucy nodded and walked out, noting that he really did look good in his leather jacket. Under the jacket, he had a red dress shirt, the first few buttons were in fact unbuttoned, showing off his toned chest. He was wearing black jeans with rips along them and plain black shoes. He was wearing multiple earrings, along his lobe and cartilage.

Lucy walked outside, shivering at the cold. She was wearing a maroon corset with black rose designs along the sleeves. It tightly hugged her body, showing off her curves. Her breasts were practically falling out of it, though she didn't care much. Her black miniskirt showed off her toned legs. She completed the look with her signature black combat boots.

She lit up the cigarette, and placed it in her mouth, allowing the smoke to consume her lungs. After breathing it out, she noticed a slight light headed feeling. She sighed deeply, as she took in another drag. She heard a beep from her phone, looking at it she saw a text from Erza. She exhaled the smoke, feeling her nerves calm down a bit. _Going away party tomorrow! You have to come‼_

Lucy felt her nerves tense up again at the thought of Erza going away. She inhaled the smoke, allowing it to completely fill her lungs and smoke, then exhaled, letting it out into the air. Lucy was going to miss them, all of them. Especially Gray. Her history with him was like no other. She brushed the memories away. Once she finished her cigarette, Lucy was calm and ready. She went back into the hall.

She looked in the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her dark maroon eye shadow and black eyeliner really made her eyes look intense. When it was paired up with her bright red lipstick and pin straight hair, she truly looked like a rock star.

"Lucy, you got this," she heard a voice say. She turned back to see Sting, wearing a white muscle shirt and plain black jeans. His white running shoes gave him a bit more of an edge to his look. But the main focus on Sting's look was his hair. The spikes flew in all directions, and it really did make him look intense.

"I hope so," Lucy replied nervously blinking her eyes, trying to get the eyelids use to the fake eyelashes Cancer put on her.

"Honestly, you look hot as hell and you have some insane talent," He told her with a smirk.

"Oh I know. Don't worry, I'm fine _now," _Lucy reassured the drummer.

"Alright, anyways I'm going out for a smoke," he told her, exiting outside.

She took out her cell phone, and responded to Erza. _Of course I'll be there! _She smiled at her phone. Maybe she could share one last moment with him. Before he left.

"Lucy, go towards stage right," Rogue told her, directing her to the right side of the stage. The curtains were down and all the band members were in their respective positions. They had three minutes until performance.

Sting ran inside rushing behind his drums, mouthing sorry to Rogue. The lights were dimmed, and Rogue, on the right side of the stage and the smoke machine controlled. He turned it on, trying to have the smoke leak out from behind the curtains so that once the curtains opened, the entire area would be filled with smoke, creating the perfect show.

"Two minutes!" One of the stage managers screamed, warning the band. Lucy did vocal exercises, making sure she was ready. She threw her phone in her purse, and quickly ran to Rogue and gave him the purse, as her black pumps clicked along the way. She quickly went back stage right, and took a deep breath in and out. She was ready for this.

"One minute!" the same voice called. Lucy finally felt her eyelids use to the fake eyelashes. She puckered her lips, a habit she got from her late night studying. She stared down at her bright red nails, smiling. She finally felt her nerves disappear.

She saw the man do a fingering countdown, first holding three fingers up, then two, and when there was one finger, the curtains opened.

The song started with the gentle sounds of the bass, by Gajeel. Laxus opened his mouth to sing.

"_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made__  
__Start the car and take me home"_

Natsu played his guitar and Sting slammed his snare drums. The crowd erupted into loud cheers at the chemistry the band had together. Laxus's husky voice filled the entire place, as he sang into the microphone. Sting bobbed his head to the beat of the song, while playing the drums effortlessly. Natsu was lost in the music, jabbing different strings of his electric guitar. Gajeel continued to play the gentle sounds, to contrast the form of the music.

"_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say__  
__Start the car and take me home."_

The boys continued to play the music, this time having the drums and guitar join in while Laxus sang. The smoke screen completely filled the dim lighted stage. Lucy neared the stage, waiting for her cue, the sounds of Sting playing the snare and bass drums. When she heard it, she walked onto the stage, seductively, making sure the crowd stared at her. She held the wireless microphone to her mouth as she sang the chorus.

"_Just tonight I will stay__  
__And we'll throw it all away__  
__When the light hits your eyes__  
__It's telling me I'm right__  
__And if I, I am through__  
__It's all because of you__  
__Just tonight"_

Lucy's sexy, yet raspy voice filled the entire room. The crowd stared at her in awe. She walked past Natsu, who played his song, slightly smirking at the shock the audience had. Her outfit looked absolutely gorgeous, especially in the lighting. Her makeup gave her a sense of delinquency, while her beautiful brown eyes softened the whole look. Once she reached by Laxus, the chorus ended. Laxus began to sing:

_But here I am and I can't seem to see straight__  
__But I'm too numb to feel right now__  
__And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time__  
__I'm too numb to feel right now _

The musicians played their music, almost effortlessly. Gajeel's head bobbed with the music, as he pulled on strings of his bass. Sting slammed the hit hats, cymbal, and snare drum, only sometimes playing the bass drum which was barely needed in the song. Natsu's spiky pink hair was in front of his face, as he was looking down, enjoying the music that was being produced.

Lucy began readying herself to sing the chorus a second time, this time with Laxus's voice included. The two singers turned to each other, making an enticing eye contact with one another.

"_Just tonight I will stay__  
__And we'll throw it all away__  
__When the light hits your eyes__  
__It's telling me I'm right__  
__And if I, I am through__  
__It's all because of you__  
__Just tonight"_

They never broke free from the eye contact, singing together in perfect harmony. If the audience didn't know any better, they would have thought Laxus and Lucy were together, the way they inched towards each other. The spotlight was seen, and on the two blonds, who continued to sing.

_"Just Tonight,"_ Lucy sang, showing off the range she could produce as she turned away from Laxus, to face Natsu.

She started walking towards Natsu, as her voice changed from raspy to melodious, showing her angelic voice. The lights completely dimmed, as Lucy kept her slow, seductive walking pace towards the guitarist. Staring deeply into his eyes

_"Do you understand who I am__  
__Do you wanna know__  
__Can you really see through me now__  
__I am 'bout to go"_

She then walked towards the drummer, who kept hitting his drum set with sticks, unable to keep his eyes off the blond beauty. She continued to sing in a soft tone.

"_But just tonight I won't leave__  
__I'll lie and you'll believe__  
__Just tonight I will see__  
__It's all because of me"_

As Sting hit his snare and bass drum, Natsu pulled his guitar strings in anticipation for the final chorus, as Gajeel jabbed the bass. The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs when Lucy jumped, singing the chorus one final time, turning her voice to a raspy sound. Laxus joined in, singing from his diaphragm.

"_Just tonight I will stay__  
__And we'll throw it all away__  
__When the light hits your eyes__  
__It's telling me I'm right__  
__And if I, I am through__  
__It's all because of you__  
__Just tonight__"_

The two singers then closed the show, singing in alterations, Lucy singing the first line while Laxus sang the second.

"_It's all because of you__  
__Just tonight  
_

_It's all because of you  
__Just tonight__  
_

_It's all because of you  
__Just tonight__  
_

_It's all because of you  
__Just tonight"__  
_

The crowd cheered on the top of their lungs for such an incredible performance. Most importantly, Rogue got his good friend Rufus to film the show, in high quality, being sure to post it up online.

"Thank you," Laxus said, earning more cheers. "I bet you're wondering who this girl is?" He asked, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Wait, I can't hear you!" Natsu said with a smirk. In response, he earned an even louder cheer from the crowd.

"What? Do you want to know the name of this singer?" Sting said with a cocky smile, causing the crowd to cheer as loud as they possibly could.

"Gihi, Maybe we should put them out of their misery," Gajeel smirked, "Introduce yourself," He told Lucy.

"Hi," Lucy said in a sweet voice, "I'm Lucy, the newest addition to the Dragons!" The entire crowd let out an 'awwwww' because of the adorable and sweet voice the blond had.

* * *

**For those of you wondering exactly what my inspiration for Lucy's outfit is, here's the link! **

**www heavyred com /preservationofallurearistocraticcorset aspx**

**Just add a dot there's a space!**


	7. Saturday June 15

**Disclaimer: Who me? Own Fairy Tail? Naaahh! Do you really think I could write a song like Rose? Nope, Anna Tsuchiya did that. **

**Hey all! I know, after the recent voting out of Mister Gajeel, some of you are sad! But please_ I CREATED A NEW VOTERS POLL FOR THE GAJEEL FANS! I WANTED TO BE FAIR SO THAT YOU ALL COULD CAST YOUR VOTES. PLEASE CAST YOUR POLL VOTES!_**

**And, anyone wondering why this story is as great as it can be? It's because of my lovely, and awesome beta, _leoslady4ever_. She is superdee dooperly talented and I would definitely read her stories if you want a good read. **

**_Last day to vote is September 4. _  
**

**You don't want your favorite to be voted out, so please cast your votes!**

**Would you like to listen to rose? Here! Type this into youtube! watch?v=SYtLk2GwLLs**

**Hey you! Yes you! You, reading this story, reviewing it, following it, favoriting it! I love you to the moon and back! Mwah~~**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Saturday June 15**

"Come on Natsu, let's go," Lucy said excitedly, trying to convince her best friend to go to Les Fées going away party.

"But they're the enemy!" Natsu said in a childishly stubborn voice as he walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat

"Please Natsu? We can bring the whole band! Erza said I can bring whoever I want," Lucy said pouting at her best friend as she followed him to the kitchen.

"No! I don't want to go. If I go I'll be forced to see Gray," Natsu replied with a frown, while opening the fridge.

"Please Natsu? It's a party," Lucy tried to smile, taking out an apple and opening her mouth to take a bite.

"Luce," Natsu stared at her disappointed face, not being able to hide his guilt. He sighed deeply, "Fine, but only if the rest of the band comes. I want you to be careful with G—"

"Really Natsu!" he was cut off by the excitement Lucy had, "Thanks!" Lucy squealed. "I love apples," she added, taking another bite.

"If the rest of the boys come," Natsu added, seeing Lucy's smile disappear.

"They like to party though, right?" she asked wearily. She looked down at her hands, realizing the apple disappeared. She looked down at the dining table, hoping she placed it there, but failed to find it.

"Yeah," Natsu replied rolling his eyes, with the apple in his hands. He really didn't want to go. Why would he want to celebrate his rival beating him, yet again? It isn't the first time Gray Fullbuster did something before Natsu. Gray always got what Natsu wanted, way before.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing the frown on his face as she tried to get the apple out of his hands.

"Nothing, Luce," he replied, trying to give a reassuring smile right before he took a bite of the apple.

"Are you sure?" She asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Would I ever lie to my best friend?" Natsu asked, with a toothy grin. "I prefer meat, but apples are pretty good," he added.

"I suppose not." Lucy took out her phone, realizing she only had Rogue and Sting's phone number from the boys of the band, "Natsu, can you text the boys. I only have Sting and Rogue's number, so if your only condition is that all of them come, then they need to find out about it."

"But if I don't want to go then why would I text them?" Natsu asked matter of factually, taking another bite out of the apple.

"So you stole my apple!" Lucy glared at Natsu, suspiciously.

"Come sit," Natsu told the blond, making his way into the living room. He sat on his large, cream colored leather sofa.

Lucy took out her phone, giving Sting a call. As she waited for him to pick up, she followed Natsu, taking a seat beside him. "Hello?" Lucy said in a cheerful voice, "Sting? It's me, Lucy," she said with a smile.

"Hello," She heard Sting mumble into the phone, "What's up?" He asked with a little more expression.

"Want to go to a party tonight, it's Les Fées's going away party!" Lucy said excitedly.

"And you were invited?" Sting asked, with shock in his voice.

"Of course I was! Erza, Levy, Jellal and G-gray," she paused. _Why does his name still have an effect on me? _She wondered to herself. She sighed deeply, "They love me," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"And you needed a date to go with you? Why I'd be honored, Angel," he purred. Lucy could just feel Sting smirk.

"Stop smirking! Are you coming or not?" Lucy asked, trying to sound irritated.

"You've been watching me so much, you know how I react. Damn Blondie, stop staring at me," Sting replied, with a cocky tone to his voice.

"Are you going to come or not?" Lucy demanded, frustration building in her voice.

"I'll go if we go as dates," Sting replied in a challenging tone.

"I'll be your date if you can get the rest of the band to come," Lucy said almost too fast.

Unfortunately for her, Sting was able to make out every single world she had just said. She could just feel his signature smirk taking over his face, "No problem, see you tonight baby. Wear black, we should match, baby."

"Stop smirking!" Lucy yelled into the phone before hanging up.

She glanced at Natsu, and noticed that he now was eating a banana. "Where did you get that from?" Lucy asked, with a dark glare.

"Who knows," Natsu said, finishing the banana, throwing the banana peel onto the floor.

"Seriously Natsu?" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes, "Seriously?" She went towards the banana peel, picking it up and throwing it into the garbage in the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, hoping to find another apple. To her luck, there was another ripe, red apple.

Once she picked it up, she felt two warm arms wrap around her, causing her to drop the apple in shock. "N-natsu?" she stuttered.

"Luce," He began, burying his face in her neck, "Promise me you won't let the ice princess get to you."

Lucy felt her cheek warm up. She wasn't sure if it was because Natsu brought Gray up or just the protectiveness in his embrace. "I d-don't c-care about h-him anymore," Lucy lied, stammering in the process.

Natsu used his hands to maneuver her to face him. His dark eyes stared deeply into Lucy's soulful brown eyes. His face was only inches away from her. His right hand reached below her chin, intensely staring at the blond. "It's obvious you still do," Natsu replied with concern, "Promise me you won't leave the band members' side." He said, inching closer towards her. His forehead was now planted atop hers. Natsu used his right hand to tilt Lucy's face up, while his left hand wrapped around her waist.

He promised himself he would never make any uninvited moves on Lucy, but it was almost like he was possessed. He wasn't sure why, but every inch in Natsu's body wanted to kiss her. He wanted to have her lips, right here, right now. He felt her hands quiver, as they wrapped around him. He saw her lips tremble, almost as if she knew what was coming. She hadn't pushed him away though, and that was enough for him to get closer to her. His lips were now almost planted on top of hers. He could feel his heartbeat increase to a rapid rate.

"Luce, I lo—" but before Natsu could finish his sentence, he heard a familiar knocking pattern. Only one drumming idiot knocks like that. _Sting_. Natsu thought to himself, not moving away from Lucy.

"We should get that," Lucy said, trying to catch her breath. She felt her face turn into the brightest shade of red, realizing what she had almost done.

Natsu groaned in frustration, "I got it," he said, walking towards the door, answering it. He left Lucy in the kitchen, flustered at what just happened. _How did I let us get so close? It's not like I love him…right?_ She thought to herself, trying to gather her feelings.

Natsu opened the door, annoyed as ever. "Sting what do you want?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Just wanted to let you know that Angel..." Sting looked into the kitchen when he heard the sound of running water. He saw Lucy washing an apple, "Did she already tell you?" Sting asked, confused.

"Tell me what?" the still annoyed, pink haired guitarist asked.

"About Les Fées's going away party tonight?" Sting asked with his eyes glued onto Lucy.

"Yes. I'm only going if all of us go," Natsu replied, frustration never leaving his voice.

"Well I already got Rogue and Laxus on board. Gajeel didn't answer his phone. After the show last night he was seen leaving the joint with some hottie, he's probably getting laid," Sting chuckled, making his way to Lucy.

"It's like he could have sex all day without getting tired," Natsu added, truly admiring Gajeel's ability to dominate all women.

"I know right. He has an iron rod. It never gets flaccid," Sting smirked.

"I'm surprised you used the word flaccid," Natsu said, as both he and Sting made their way into the living room, where Lucy was sitting on a sofa, eating her apple.

"Since the gorgeous Angel is here, I might as well ask her, when is the party?" Sting called out to Lucy, as she ate her apple.

"It starts at like 6, but I think we should be there at 7, so we can meet at Natsu's at 6 and I'll drive us there," Lucy said, stating her plan, "I should go get ready, I'll see you in two hours," Lucy said rushing out of Natsu's apartment, still trying to gather her feelings.

* * *

Lucy had her hair tied up and was wearing a black tank top with a silver skull on it. She completed her look with black shorts and a bright red lipstick. The band had arrived at the party, while Les Fées songs blasted. Sting held Lucy's hand, taking her towards the dance floor as the two danced.

"So Sting, why did you join the band?" Lucy asked, while she pressed her ass onto Sting's crotch, moving to the music, while slightly enticing Sting.

"Honestly," he said, placing his hands on her hips, to get the perfect position, "At first I joined because I knew that joining a local band would make the women rush to me in flocks. Eventually, playing the drums became a release for me. It helps calm my nerves," Sting said into Lucy's ears.

Lucy tilted her head to look at Sting. She noticed the seriousness in his voice. It caught her off guard. She didn't come here to have a good time with Sting, she had to say goodbye, to all of them. "Sting, I'm going to look for Erza. See you in a bit," Lucy said, causing Sting to let go of her hips.

She made her way through the dance floor, looking for at least one of the band members. Anyone. Erza. Jellal. Levy. Even Gray. When she felt a vibration, she took her phone out of her bra. She saw a text from him, reading _Turn around_.

She did as she was told, turning around to see him. "Gray," she managed to say.

"Lucy," his calm, collective voice said, as his hands reached to hold hers. She stared up at him, her heart going to a pound. She couldn't believe her eyes. Gray Fullbuster.

"Want to dance?" He asked, as his free hand went through his hair.

"C-can we go s-somewhere more private?" She stammered, hoping Natsu wouldn't see.

"Of course," he replied, leading her upstairs, never letting go of her hand. Her heart beat began to race as her stomach filled with butterflies. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Ok," he said, opening up a room on the top floor. When the door opened, the two saw Gajeel with two different women, completely stripped. One had her mouth on his member, while the other had her womanhood eaten out.

"Disgusting…" Lucy mumbled, slamming the door, "Can you check that one?" Lucy asked, pointing at the other room, afraid to see another sight like that.

Lucy's reaction caused Gray to laugh, as he opened the door, "You can come in," Gray told her, holding the doors open. Lucy did as told, walking into the bedroom, sitting on the large, queen sized bed.

"Lucy," Gray began, as he pulled the blond into his arms, holding her tight. Having Lucy so close to him reminded him of his senior year at high school, when he finally had the guts to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date. Since then, they became inseparable. She became the second most important thing to him; trailing behind music.

"Gray," Lucy managed to say, nuzzling her head into his chest. She let the tears fall. How could she stop them? He became her first love. He was truly the most important man to her and she never expected that anything could change that.

Gray pulled Lucy to sit onto his lap he placed his lips onto her neck, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'm going to miss you," he said between kisses.

Lucy shivered at contact. It felt so nostalgic. He would always do this, kiss her neck repeatedly before he went out. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stop, and look deeply in her eyes. They were like magnets. Every time they got together, they got lost in each other's eyes. They lose all sense of control and would just get closer to each other. They could never get enough of each other.

Gray's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. "Lucy, you know I love you right," He said as his lips barely made contact with hers.

"Not enough," Lucy said as her hands moved up to his head, pushing it towards her, causing his lips to crash onto hers. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, just as they did on prom, when they shared a Prom Queen and King kiss. His strong arms held her securely on his lap, as he nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lucy parted her mouth, only a little, but enough to give him the entrance he needed. His tongue began to attempt to dominate her, but Lucy would have none of that.

His hands began to search her body, making their way down to her backside. He gave her a quick squeeze, causing her to let out a slight shriek into his mouth, giving Gray the perfect opportunity to take dominance. He pulled away, to take a much needed breath, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Lucy," Gray said quietly, realizing what they just did, "I'm sorry." They broke up almost a year ago, when Gray left for college and he did everything in his power to keep away from her. Whenever they ran into each other, this would happen. Gray had no sense of self control when it came to Lucy. He knew that. Who could blame him? Aside from Lucy being the sexiest girl alive, she was the girl that stole his heart.

"I-It's ok," Lucy said, panting. She was happy it happened. She was glad to know Gray still loved her. She was ecstatic to know they still had their chemistry. Everything was perfect.

"No, it isn't," he said, shaking his head.

"Remember how I got into song writing?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"How can I forget?" Gray laughed at the memory, "You thought you'd be a better song writer than me."

"And I was too!" Lucy pouted, "Until you wrote Rose," she blushed in embarrassment.

"You know that was dedicated to you. It was the first song I ever shared with the band," Gray sighed deeply, "I will miss you but you realize, we broke up for a reason," Gray told her, still holding her on his lap.

"I was trying to be logical," Lucy replied, her hands still playing with his hair.

"But you were wrong, Lucy. Look, we made it," Gray told her, feeling guilty when he saw her turn away from him.

"Don't get me wrong Lucy," Gray tried to make her smile, "Nothing will change how I feel about you but…you didn't support me."

"I…I wanted you to go to college," Lucy replied, trying to justify what had happened a year ago.

"You said we didn't have the talent to make it big," Gray said, his voice raising.

"Well you didn't!" Lucy yelled, anger building up, "What's it matter anyways? You guys got a record deal!"

"Yes, we did. It would have been perfect if I had my girlfriend by my side, supporting me," Gray said, his voice softening up.

"You lost any chance of my support," Lucy replied, tears threatening to fall, "When you asked Ultear Milkovich to be your lead singer before me."

"She was a ticket to get Jellal Fernandes to become our bassist. She always wanted to sing solo though. Besides, you said you didn't mind. I asked you right after," Gray said, justifying his actions.

"As a second choice," Lucy's voice was filled with hurt.

"Lucy," He said, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Besides, when you got Erza to join the band, that also got you Jellal, so you got what you wanted in the end," Lucy said, getting up from Gray's lap.

He quickly grabbed her hand, staring at her with begging eyes, "Don't go," Gray said, staring at Lucy.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lucy yelled, trying to loosen his grip on her hand.

"Because, it's the last time I'll see you," He said, remembering that his band was leaving for Tokyo in a day.

"No, it isn't. I promise you Gray, I will make the music industry. Not only that, but my band will become way bigger than yours," Lucy said in a threatening voice.

"You're band?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, my band. Now let me go," Lucy said, struggling with Gray's grip.

"Not until you give me one last kiss," He said, staring deeply into her eyes. That was all it took for her. One look, and she was possessed. She sat down, onto his lap, on the urge of kissing him until...

"What the hell are you doing with my date?" The two heard a voice growl.

Lucy turned back to see Sting, wearing a black tee. "Erza wanted me to find you, ice boy. She said you guys had to do one last performance." He grabbed onto Lucy's right hand, raising her from his lap. "One more thing, don't ever touch the angel again," Sting said, as he moved towards the exit from the room.

"Wait! Lucy," Gray called, grabbing both their attention, "Two things. One please stay, we're singing Rose tonight; two, what's Eucliffe to you?" Gray asked with jealousy lurking in his voice.

"Sting? He's the drummer, and my date for the night," She said before walking out.

* * *

The song started with Gray playing the guitar, his eyes searching for long blond hair, and bright red lipstick. When he found it, his eyes never left her. He continued to pour his heart out into the song, playing guitar chords. Jellal began to play the bass as Levy began to slam the drums. Erza brought her mouth to the microphone, singing to the crowd:

_"When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru  
Heya no katasumi de I cry  
Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

_Nobody can save me_  
_Kamisama hitotsu dake_  
_Tomete saku you na my love_

Gray began to sing the chorus with Erza, thinking about Lucy. Oh how he would miss her and the love they had. He needed her. He needed her love more than anything. He would become the best, so she could be proud of him.

_I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

_I need your love_  
_I'm a broken rose._  
_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_  
_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love..._  
_I'm a broken rose_  
_I wanna need your love..._

Levy slammed the drums, earning cheers from the audience. There was so much emotion behind the song. Everyone in Les fees loved someone deeply. It had a deeper meaning for them, which was exactly why they were able to execute the song so perfectly.

_When you were with me at that time_  
_Anata no kage wo oikakete_  
_Hadashi de kakemekete stop me_  
_Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai_  
_Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me_

Gray's heart began to pound, when he noticed Sting hold Lucy tightly around the waist. He lost his concentration for just a second, not playing the guitar. Instantly, when he saw her eyes widen, he was snapped back into reality, continuing to play the guitar, remembering how he wrote the song.

_Nobody can save me_  
_Kogoeru bara no you ni_  
_Yasashiku nemuritai my tears_

_I need you love._  
_I'm a broken rose._  
_Kareochiru kanashimi my soul_  
_Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl_

Memories of Lucy began to flash in his head. Her laugh. Her smile. The way her hips moved from side to side. He missed her. There was no denying it. Gray missed Lucy. He couldn't go back to her though, no matter how much he wanted to.

_I need you love._  
_I'm a broken rose._  
_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_  
_with your smile, your eyes,_  
_and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love…_  
_I'm a broken rose_  
_I wanna need your love…_

_I need your love_  
_I'm a broken rose_  
_Maichiru kanashimi your song_  
_Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

But she still loved him, so what did it matter? Why should it matter? They could get back together when he hit big, right? His eyes were still on her, and he saw her eyes well up with tears. Instantly, she turned around, burying her face in Sting's chest. Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy, comforting her.

_I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

Gray knew the song was approaching the end. He finally looked at the rest of the audience, and sang the song, allowing his heart to become consumed in the music. It's the only reason he was coping without her. He could move on. He knew it was possible.

_I wanna need your love…  
I was a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…_

The song ended with Levy pounding the drums, Jellal pulling the strings of his bass, and Gray, getting the last sound in, before the partiers broke into cheers. When Gray looked out in the crowd for Lucy, or anyone from the Dragons, he realized they weren't there. He sighed deeply, looking forward for the new beginning.

* * *

**Well, to even out the playing field, I added NaLu and StiCy. I guess RoLu moments are due to be written! Anywho~~ **

**Want to Read Rose Lyrics in English, to fully understand it? Well, here it is!**

**When i was darkness at that time**  
**my lips trembling**  
**In the corner of my room I cry**  
**In dire straits, these wounds running deep inside**  
**That broken promise hurts me**

**Nobody can save me**  
**God, just one thing.**  
**Stop this love of mine that's tearing me up**

**I need your love. I'm a broken rose**  
**The sadness of your song falls down on me**  
**My life is lonely and I've nowhere to go**  
**I need your love. I'm a broken rose**  
**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**  
**With your smile, your eyes**  
**And sing me, just for me**

**I wanna need your love...**  
**I'm a broken rose**  
**I wanna need your love...**

**When you are with me at that time**  
**I chased after your shadow**  
**Running barefoot, stop me**  
**The more I try to shut it away, the more twisted this love gets**  
**Kiss me softly and tenderly**

**Nobody can save me**  
**Like a frozen rose**  
**I want to sleep tenderly, my tears**

**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.**  
**The sadness in my soul withers and falls**  
**I'm a little girl, lonely and crumbling**  
**I need your love. I'm a broken rose**  
**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**  
**With your smile, your eyes**  
**And sing me, just for me**

**I wanna need your love...**  
**I'm a broken rose**  
**I wanna need your love...**

**I need your love. I'm a broken rose**  
**The sadness of your song falls down on me**  
**My life is lonely and I've nowhere to go**  
**I need your love. I'm a broken rose**  
**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**  
**With your smile, your eyes**  
**And sing me, just for me**

**I wanna need your love...**  
**I'm a broken rose**  
**I wanna need your love...**


	8. Sunday June 16

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Happy Sunday my lovelies! You know what tomorrow is? Canada day! Yay! I hope my Canadian readers (like myself) enjoy their day tomorrow! Tell me how it was :***

**A huge, special thanks to my awesome-tastic beta,_ leoslady4ever_! I love all her help with this story! She really helped me out with this chapter when I had a bit of confusion. Need I add that I adore her loveliness? :)**

**PS, I am still taking song requests.**

_**Last day to vote is September 4**_

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It makes me so happy! I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Sunday June 16**

Gray buried his head in his hands, as he sighed in frustration. He wanted to be over her. He wanted to forget her. He wanted her out of his head. He let out a groan, earning a tap on his shoulders. When he looked up, he noticed Erza staring awkwardly at him.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Gray replied, trying to ignore his upsetting thoughts.

"What happened with her?" Levy appeared beside Erza. They were on a train ride from Magnolia to Tokyo. Gray, Levy, Jellal and Erza were sitting in their train compartment.

"Who?" Gray asked, knowing the answer, but hoping they weren't referring to her.

"Lucy obviously," Jellal replied, looking up.

"We," he sighed, "Talked about the break up."

"And…?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Things sort of got bad. She got mad for being my second choice for the lead singer in this band, but she doesn't realize she was my first. The only reason I asked her after Ultear was because I knew she would get offended and say no. You guys know I don't want her to make it big. She can't handle everyone knowing her story," Gray frowned.

"Yeah, things were rough for Lu-chan," Levy replied, remembering what happened on the blonde's 16th birthday.

"Yeah, but now it's like everything I'm trying to hide won't stay hidden. She joined the Dragons, and we all know that with Rogue as their manager, there's no way in hell they won't make it big. The man is a fucking genius," Gray's upset voice said.

"You're kidding, right?" Jellal asked, his eyes widening in horror.

"No," Gray replied.

"What are you going to do?" Erza asked in concern.

"Protect her, whether she knows it or not. I'll make sure no one finds out about her past," Gray spoke, with determination filling in his eyes.

"How?" Levy mused.

"I am willing to do anything to protect her. If that means trading information on Ur and I, then I'll trade it. I will make sure no one ever finds out about her, at all costs. I will keep her safe, even if it costs me my dream," Gray told his band members.

He took out a notebook and a pen, as he began to write a song. "Erza," he said, never looking off the paper, "This is going to be our first hit."

* * *

Lucy woke up, panting. Her face was wet with tears. She looked around, realizing what happened the night before. _Gray_, she thought to herself, in pain. She looked around, realizing she wasn't in her home. Then where was she? It definitely wasn't Natsu's. The room was way too clean. She walked out, looking around in confusion.

"Morning, Blondie," Lucy looked up to see Sting's smirking face.

"Where am I?" Lucy frowned.

"Rogue's," Sting replied still smirking.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him," Lucy said, knowing the importance of the conversation she was about to have.

"Yeah, what about?" Sting asked, as he placed his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy rubbed her tired eyes, trying to clean out anything that was in there. "Washroom's over there. Wash your face. Rogue has a bunch of extra toothbrushes in the top drawer in there," Sting told the blond.

"I'm just going to talk about some stuff," She replied, as she walked into the washroom. Lucy let the warm water run over her fingers, as she tried to clear her thoughts.

Why the hell couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why was it that every time she saw Gray, he would enter her head? Why was she still depressed about what happened? _The best thing about your beauty is that it's on both the inside and outside_, she remembered Gray telling her.

She looked into his washroom drawer to find a pack of clean toothbrushes. She took one out and ran it under the water. _Look at me when I'm talking to you! Heartfilia, you are a princess, a queen. Act like it. The shenanigans you and that raven-haired boy are engaging in are not best for our company! Get your act together!_, she remembered the horrid man screaming. _How dare he even think he can control my relationship with Gray?_ she thought to herself.

She placed toothpaste onto the toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. He began to warm up to Gray though. He began to like the raven-haired boyfriend she had. Gray was the only guy he was comfortable with out of her friends. What with Natsu and his piercings, Erza and her intimidating personality, Levy and her high obsession with books. He thought that they made her stray away from the _Heartfilia way._

She washed her face with warm water. Tears began to well out of her eyes. When one fell, they all did. Why did things have to get so fucked up? Why did it have to get so bad? Why did she feel so alone?

Once she finished taking care of her hygiene, she walked out of the washroom, and searched for Rogue. She walked down the hallway and opened the first door, where she saw Sting looking up at the ceiling, almost as though his mind was lost in a thought. His cheeks had a tint of pink to them, causing Lucy to chuckle to herself.

She looked in the next room to see Rogue with a man with long blond hair and a fedora on his head. He was wearing a black suit to match his hat. They sat in of a computer, clicking buttons.

Lucy knocked on the door before walking in, being sure not to over welcome her stay. "Rogue?" She said, peeking in.

"You can come in," he replied, stoically, never taking his eyes off the computer screen. "I was going to tell the band this during out next meeting but, I got a few calls from record companies, _which I have declined_. Why? To create more hype. I have yet to post the video of our latest performance up so, it makes more sense for me to just wait until the music industry takes the full impact of our popularity," he looked towards the man with long blond hair, "That's why Rufus is here."

"I have kept the performance in my memories, and camcorder. When it is posted up, it will look perfect. I am simply editing a few things," Rufus replied. He took his hat off his head, and with a slight nod towards Lucy he said, "Rufus Lohr, aspiring cinematographer."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lucy Heart—I'm Lucy," She replied with a smile. "Rogue, may I speak to you?"

"No problem," Rogue replied, "If you'll excuse us," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Rogue," Lucy began, as her eyes shifted around the hallways in discomfort, "W-when we make it big, can you introduce me as Lucy Ashley, not Heartfilia."

"Why do you want your real identity hidden?" Rogue asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a long story. Just, keep it hidden," Lucy pleaded.

"I have time," Rogue replied skeptically, trying to figure out what her reasoning is.

"I-I'm scared o-of the t-truth coming out," Lucy stuttered quietly, as tears began to fill her eyes and the pain consumed her.

"Don't cry," Rogue said awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do.

Lucy sighed deeply, as she covered her face with her hands. After taking a deep breath in she opened her mouth to speak again, "It's just, some things happened with my mother that…" she paused, trying to figure out how exactly to word things, "Some really brutal things happened and…I really don't want the media to let it come out."

Lucy stood still for a second, trying to collect her emotions. She wanted so badly, to forget everything that happened to her mother. She wanted all the thoughts to just go. She wanted to make it so that it never happened. She felt herself quiver in fear, as all the memories filled her. In the span of three days, her life went from perfection, to total hell.

Lucy knew that hope would abandon her, leaving only pain. She now understood that the feeling of flying, would only lead to crashing down. She knew that gravity would pull her down to reality whenever she felt happy. At this point, her entire body was quaking. She felt her breathing go faster and faster. Anxiety was filling her.

Rogue quickly wrapped his arms around the panicking blond, trying to comfort her. He regretted asking for details, and putting her into such a position. He held her there tightly, hoping that all the fear she had would slowly push back. Whatever happened was too much for her to handle.

When he felt her shaking stop and her breathing return to normal, Rogue separated from the hug.

"If that's what the Angel wants," Rogue calmly said.

"That's what I want," she nodded to herself.

Rogue always wanted to know everything, and this was no exception. He walked back into the computer room, wondering how much work Rufus had gotten done. In the back of his head, a thought was lingering: _why did Lucy want her identity hidden?_

Rogue, who normally commented on every detail during the editing process, was surprisingly mute. He hadn't given his input on anything. His thoughts were filled with questions that needed to be answered. Rogue knew everything there was to know about his band members. The mystery behind their newest member was something he was not used to. Rogue would answer curiosity's questions.

"Rogue, it's done," Rufus said, bringing Rogue back to reality.

"I would like to see the end product," Rogue replied, his hand going to the computer mouse to press play.

"Rogue, what's up?" Rufus asked, as Rogue observed the end product of Rufus's editing.

"What do you know about Heartfilia?" Rogue asked, allowing the curiosity to speak.

"Heartfilia Estates or the Heartfilia case? They both revolve around the same man. I remember it clearly. Heartfilia Estates simply represents the success of the man behind the vision, Jude Heartfilia. The Heartfilia case received all of 64 seconds on one channel in the news. And those 64 seconds were 50 shades of messed up. If you're going to look into the Heartfilia case, good luck. I'd contact your PI," Rufus spoke, recalling his knowledge on the name his friend asked.

"Is it that hard to receive information on it?" Rogue mused.

"Very. From what I remember, 64 seconds of media covered it and one newspaper article. It's called _Happy Family?_ If it's about your blond beauty, she who could not say her full name, she is likely the victim of the Heartfilia case," Rufus told his friend the knowledge he had.

"And what are the chances I'll find this article?" Rogue pondered.

"Slim. It was a small publishing company that got closed down after the release of that article," Rufus said.

"This video is perfect. You can post it now," Rogue said, trying to get Rufus out of the room so he could do his research.

"No problem. See you when you have more work that needs to be done," Rufus laughed, as he inserted his external hard drive into the computer to transfer the video. Once he had the video saved on the device, he unplugged it and walked out of the room.

Rogue typed away on the computer, trying to find information on the Heartfilia family on his own, before turning to a private investigator. If he could find it for free, why would he pay to find it?

Upon a Google search, dozens of articles appeared discussing the financial success of Jude Heartfilia. He decided to open one, to see what exactly was written about the man.

Up came a picture of a man, whose hair was perfectly combed back. His mustache was designed so that there was a small patch just above his lip. He had similar features to the blond, particularly the blond in his hair. Rogue saw that this man had been named the most successful man of the year in 2009. Those were the last articles written about him.

After the articles in 2009, all news about Jude Heartfilia disappeared. "Rogue, what are you doing?" Rogue turned around to see Sting.

"Why are you still here?" Rogue asked, not changing his facial expressions.

"You brought me here last night. What did Blondie want?" Sting asked.

"I can't answer something when I don't know the answer," Rogue replied simply.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sting asked, confused.

"It isn't my thing to share. If you could leave, it would be greatly appreciated," Rogue said, trying to get rid of the drummer.

"I feel the love," Sting said sarcastically as he left Rogue to his business.

Rogue placed his headphones on his head and played soothing piano mixes from his computer. He decided to search up the Heartfilia case, curious as to what would show up.

Nothing mentioned Jude Heartfilia, or even Lucy. Frustration began to fill him. This search on the net was next to impossible. _Why was it so hard to find any information on this case if the Heartfilia's are so famous?_ Rogue wondered.

He hated bringing the PI in for matters like this. It was simply a waste of money in his opinion. Finally, he decided to search up the article Rufus was talking about. He typed '_Happy Family? Heartfilia case_,' hoping that his search would be successful.

To his surprise, an article came up by a newspaper company known as _Magnolian News_. His eyes scanned the newspaper story. Rogue felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes widened in horror. He now understood exactly why the Angel needed her past hidden. It was just too damn rough.

* * *

_Lucy was shaking. Trembling. Her body was going through major withdrawals. She knew he was still there, holding her, but she couldn't feel at ease. She just couldn't. _

_"Lucy," his voice said in a gentle tone. "I'm still here. Please, calm down," he pleaded._

_"I need more," she replied. _

_"Just get me more!" She screamed._

_"Lucy, as much as I love you, I won't. You need to get past this and you need to get past it fast. You're better than this," the man's heart was shattered, seeing her going through something so harsh._

* * *

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, I am trying to make an updating schedule which I will try my best to follow.  
Voice of an Angel updates every _Sunday._  
The New Kid updates every _Tuesday_  
Beauty and a Beat updates every _Wednesday_ and _Saturday._  
Strictly Business updates every _Friday._**

**How'd you like this chapter? **


	9. Tuesday June 18

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**So I realized that I gave this story a year's timeline (in terms of dates) so I decided to date the chapters just so things get less confusing! So, each chapter will be titled by _date_ not some song title. Also, I'm still taking song requests!**

**_Last day to vote is September 4_  
**

**A special thanks to my awesome beta,_ leoslady4ever_! I love her to bits and pieces! She is awesomeness times ten!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and reading. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back (I just bought a muscle tank that has 'I love you to the moon and back' written on it!)  
****xoxox xxSaphireBluexx****  
**

* * *

**Tuesday June 18, 6:00 a.m.**

"So as you all know, the concert two days ago was a complete success. It was such a success, in fact that a few record agents wanted to make a deal with us but I rejected them all," Rogue held up a finger before anyone could protest, "I knew a few of you would question my decision to do that but, I felt that it would be best if we get a loyal fan base. Especially with the addition of Angel, I want us to have more than just hype. Loyal fans are what will keep us in the business for longer."

"Shouldn't we want to get big as fast as possible?" Natsu blurted out. He hated waking up in the early morning but Rogue decided that the band meeting had to be at 6 am. Both Lucy and Natsu had their classes at 8 while Laxus, Sting, and Gajeel had to go to work at 9.

"Not necessarily, Natsu. Ideally, a loyal fan base will make us more famous. Also, there are only two record labels I am willing to accept. Warner Music Group or Universal Music Group as these are the two most famous in the industry. Trust me when I say the tiny, not so famous companies will drive us into the ground," Rogue answered Natsu, maintaining a stoic expression.

"And do you think they will want to work with us?" Laxus asked, allowing his curiosity to speak.

"Very much so, actually. Especially with the debut of Les Fees, they will want to put up a great rock band for competition against them. Also, with the amount of hype we have received from our recent performance, we are sure to come in with a bang. The video was posted online, yesterday, and if you look at it today, we already have a whopping million views," Rogue allowed his lips to curve upwards.

"You know we did a good job when Rogue smiles," Gajeel laughed.

"I know right. I've never seen Rogue change his expression, let alone smile," Sting added earning a chuckle.

"One more thing, Lucy will be known as Lucy _Ashley_ not _Heartfilia_. Please keep track of that. The last thing I want is for her request not be fulfilled," Rogue's voice turned stern.

"Why Luce?" Natsu asked his best friend as his hands slung around her shoulders.

"You know," Lucy replied with a cold glare.

"Is it Ju—" he was cut off by Lucy, "Yes it is. Now shut up," Lucy replied, getting angry. She had a feeling that the band would question her and she wasn't in the mood to share.

"Don't ask," Lucy demanded from everyone and for some strange reason, they listened to her.

"I have arranged for another live show next Saturday so until then, we want to have another song prepared. Does anyone have something?" Rogue asked the band members, glancing at Lucy and Laxus.

Laxus's hands dug into his pockets, and out came a piece of paper in his right pocket. He unfolded it and took a quick glance. With a slight nod, he handed it to Rogue, confident in what was written.

Rogue began reading it, through each line. He looked at what Laxus considered the chorus and tried to get a vision of exactly how it should be performed. The song had the potential to be performed in two completely opposite ways. It could either be a fast song or a slow one.

"And what exactly is your vision for it?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"I could sing it for you," Laxus shrugged.

"Do that during practice tonight. Don't you guys have work?" Rogue mused.

"Nah, we're off today," Gajeel spoke on Laxus's behalf.

"You two work together?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"We're electricians. Gajeel handles the iron wires and I take care of the electricity. But it's raining. We aren't planning on fucking getting electrocuted," Laxus pointed out.

"Sting?" Rogue looked towards the blond drummer.

"It's my day off," he yawned. "Can I sleep?" he whined.

"Wait what's your job?" Lucy asked, excitedly.

"He works at some pansy clothing store," Gajeel laughed his usual laugh.

"It's not pansy, it's Armani. And I'm manager and the pay's good," Sting mumbled in fatigue, "Natsu, I'm borrowing your couch," Sting said as he walked to the couch to lie down.

"Is he always like this in the morning?" Lucy pondered.

"It depends if he's working a closing shift the day before. He normally leaves work at like 11, and reaches home by 12," Rogue replied.

"Oh, ok," Lucy responded as she walked into the kitchen, looking for something to cook. She had half an hour and she was quite hungry, so she was sure that the rest of the band was just as hungry as her- if not more. She opened the fridge to find a pack of bacon and eggs. She also saw some vegetables and some leftover chicken. She decided to make eggs with bacon for everyone.

She grabbed a frying pan and put a generous amount of olive oil, allowing it to heat up. She opened the pack of bacon and decided to cook all of it. She took a look at the eggs, and noticed that Natsu had 10 eggs left, enough to give each person two eggs each. Once the oil heated up, Lucy put the eggs in.

She looked at the boys, some of them watching TV, while the others talked. She laughed to herself, seeing how content they seemed. She noticed the smiles on their faces, and couldn't help but feed off it. That was the type of person she was. She would always feed off the happiness of others. It was what kept her going. It was the reason she was able to remain optimistic about the future. The smiling faces of her friends.

She noticed that the eggs finished cooking, so she took out five plates and placed two eggs on each plate. She took out the bacon and decided to cook the whole pack of 12. Once it was done, she carefully placed two on three of the plates and three pieces on two. Lucy placed a spoon on each plate and carried them to the dining table.

She took out her phone and glanced at the time. 6:45. They had plenty of time to eat and talk before she had to leave for class.

"Food's ready," Lucy called out at the boys who were smirking. She noticed a permanent marker in Natsu's hand, and a large grin.

"What did you do?" She asked Natsu suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Natsu replied with a chuckle.

She looked around to where he was standing and realized he was near the couch. She walked towards and and saw Sting. Sleeping. With a markered curled mustache. And a unibrow. She instantly bursts out laughing at the sight. Poor Sting would have a lot of work to do to get that off.

"Natsu, that isn't very nice," Lucy said, trying to keep a straight face. She walked down into the dining room, taking a bite of her food.

"But it sure is funny!" He grinned, enjoying the strips of bacon.

"Thanks for cooking, Angel," Laxus told her while Natsu and Gajeel almost instantaneously finished the three strips of bacon.

She looked at Rogue, who seemed to be lost in some sort of trance. Lucy was confused at exactly what he was thinking about. He was staring off into space and kept his hands placed onto the table. His eyes didn't blink. He just stared off into an abyss of thoughts.

"Rogue," Lucy's soft voice said, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh," Rogue looked up at Lucy, who was smiling from across the table. "Sure, yeah."

What Lucy didn't know was that Rogue's thoughts were lost in one thing: her past. He was still trying to fathom how exactly she was able to put up with that kind of past and still keep the sweetest and most sincere smile on her face. He knew it took a certain amount of brute strength to be able to do that, but the fact that she had that much strength, simply amazed him.

Lucy knew that if she didn't wake Sting up soon, Natsu would probably finish his share. Feeling pity for the blond, moved back into the living room to shake him.

"Come on, wake up," Lucy shook him, a little more vigorously.

"Five more minutes, mommy," Sting groaned in frustration.

Lucy frowned when he said mommy. She always used to say that to her mother when she tried to wake Lucy up in the morning. Lucy stared at Sting, but was motionless. She missed her mother so much. One could not fathom how much her mother meant to her.

"I'm up Lucy," Sting groaned, louder this time.

"I c-cooked food," Lucy stuttered, trying to push back all her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, she knew the thoughts were truly overwhelming, and managed to take over any bit of sanity the blond had. She felt her breathing go to a pant as panic swept over her.

"Shit, Lucy, what's the matter?" Sting's eyes widened up in regret when he saw Lucy in her condition.

Lucy's face paled. Her vision was fuzzy. Her head was spinning in circles. She could barely stand, let alone answer Sting. Her eyes rolled back as her knees weakened. Lucy felt like she was going to collapse.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled, causing all the boys to jolt towards her. Sting took her hands and helped her take a seat on the couch.

Rogue looked into the fridge, for something that could increase the blood sugar in her system. When he found orange juice, he hastily poured it into a cup, and gave it to the blond.

After taking a seat, she felt her vision slightly clear up, but it didn't help the spinning her head was doing.

"Drink this," Rogue said, trying to remain calm.

Lucy took the cup in her trembling hands, and tried to bring it to her mouth. Her lips were quivering as she managed to get the cup between her lips, trying to sip down some of the drink. Almost instantly, she felt the spinning lessen. She forced herself to gulp more down. It reduced the shaking her body was doing.

"D-do you guys have a s-smoke?" Lucy stammered, looking up at the boys.

Gajeel dug his hands into his pockets and took out a pack of Belmont cigarettes. He lit it up for her. She took it from his hands and inhaled the smoke deeply, trying to calm down her senses. _Mom._ Exhaling, she felt no affect, and realized she needed more. She needed the stress to go away. Desperately inhaling the chemicals from the cigarette, Lucy eventually felt herself fully calm down.

"S-sting," Lucy stuttered, "Wash y-your face."

"What's wrong with my face?" Sting wondered, still concerned about the blond.

"N-natsu drew on it," Lucy replied, weakly.

"Fucking ash face," Sting murmured as he walked into the washroom.

"What happened, Luce?" Natsu managed to say. The fear he just witnessed was overwhelming. The last thing Natsu wanted was for _anything_ to harm the blond. She meant absolutely everything to him, and the last thing Natsu wanted to see was Lucy hurt.

"I need another cigarette," Lucy said before answering Natsu's question. This time it was Rogue who handed her one. Lucy lit it up as she took a deep breath in, "I know it shouldn't still bother me b-but he said mommy. I…I thought of mom," Lucy replied as tears built up in the corner of her eyes.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her almost instinctively. He felt like it was his duty to protect her from the thoughts of what happened that dreaded day but he failed to. He held her there, tightly, hoping to reassure her she wasn't alone.

Lucy let out a whimper as Sting stepped out of the washroom. She cried her eyes out at the very thought. Her head was buried in Natsu's chest. The tears streamed down her cheeks and onto Natsu's chest. He gently placed his lips on her head, as his hands brushed her back, trying to calm her down.

Rogue stared at the two, knowingly. He understood exactly why Lucy was in that condition. The very mention of a mother brought such fits upon her. Rogue finally understood why she needed her story concealed from the media. If they ever find out, there's no telling what she'd do.

* * *

**I'll see you guys next Sunday! CIAO**


	10. Saturday June 22 (i)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Ermmm, hey all. Here's the newest chapter. Surprisingly so I haven't much to say except I have just started watching a new anime called _Nodame Cantabile_. It seems interesting. It's pretty cute, especially Chiaki. He's cute. It has two seasons. Chiaki is cute. Oh did I mention...Chiaki?**

**Also, My inspiration for this story is NANA. Check it out. **

**Here are the votes: **

**Review votes-**

**Laxus: 26**

**Sting: 23**

**Rogue: 22**

**Natsu: 16**

**Poll votes-**

**Sting: 29**

**Rogue: 28**

**Laxus: 27**

**Natsu: 8**

**Kay so It looks like Natsu might get voted off. This is the last chapter to vote before I get rid of someone from the poll. After that it will be a final three so I'll probably just have the winner emerge from that (in 5 chapters, so I can develop their romance and the other friendships). **

**So, how many of you like a blond dragon slayer? How many of you like him with Lucy? Enjoy Lucy's time with... you'll see.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I love you to the moon and back!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Saturday June 22, 3:00 p.m.**

"What happened the other day?" Laxus asked as he looked away from his coffee.

Lucy continuously stirred her drink, her mind lost in a deep thought. She kept her mind on one thing, fame.

"Lucy…" Laxus called out, waking Lucy from her trance.

"Yeah, what's up Laxus?" Lucy asked, staring at the man in front of her. He had invited her to go out for a coffee and Lucy accepted. Aside from the fact that he was incredibly attractive, she needed someone to get her mind off of Gray and what better way to do that than to go out with someone extremely sexy.

Laxus sighed and shook his head, "Never mind. Ready for the show tonight?"

"I mean, yeah. The song you wrote was beautiful. I can't imagine anyone not liking it. You're really talented," Lucy praised the blond.

"You sound like Freed," Laxus chuckled out loud.

After taking a sip of her drink, Lucy tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Who's Freed?"

Laxus shook his head as his exuberant smile slightly faded, "Probably my biggest fan. I can guarantee you that he will support us every step of the way. Well, so will Ever and Bix, but Freed just praises me really publicly."

"I want to meet him!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"You will, soon enough. He's pretty hard to miss, what with him sitting in the front and his long green hair," Laxus chuckled.

"That's Freed?! I saw him in our last show!" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, that's Freed. He's a good kid," Laxus assured. They both took a sip of their drink, as Lucy sighed deeply.

"What's up, Angel?" Laxus asked the sighing blond.

"I guess I'm just exhausted. What with our late night practices and midterms approaching, I just feel so drained. I mean, it's completely worth it to be working with some great people. I really am happy I met you guys. All of you are such great people. I mean I've known Natsu for years and he's like my best friend, but I just find myself getting closer to all of you. Even though you're all perverts," Lucy chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Only Gajeel is. He has morning, afternoon, and nightly fucks. He has a crazy sex drive," Laxus retorted.

"And you would know how…?" Lucy teased with a wink.

"It's not like that! I work with him. The man's met some crazy freaks in his day," Laxus laughed causing Lucy to join in with him.

"I kind of envy you guys. I feel like, I don't know. I feel incomplete when I'm not in a relationship. I know that's bad but I feel like I need to be with a guy to be completely happy. To distract me…" Lucy thought out loud. She knew that she needed to get her mind off her past. She felt like being in a relationship would take up her time so she didn't have to think.

"It isn't always a good thing. You know, with me, I can only ever stay interested with a girl for a few weeks. After that I find that the mystery is gone, and I'm bored," Laxus answered her honestly.

"But that stops you from getting hurt."

"It may, and it's fine when I'm 24 since I'm still sexy as hell. But what about when I'm 34 and I should be taking life more seriously." Laxus chuckled slightly, "That's life I guess."

"I suppose so, but I still think it's easier," Lucy sighed, thinking of Gray_. It hurts a lot less when you don't have to worry about being in second place,_ she thought to herself.

Both Laxus and Lucy heard a beeping coming from their phones. They looked down to see a text from Rogue.

_Meet up at the joint in 10 minutes. _

"He stresses out about us way too much," Lucy mused.

"He does, but he's good at what he does. When it comes to strategizing how to make us famous, he knows what to do. Besides, when all of us act like fools, we need someone like him to act serious," Laxus informed her, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess we should go?" Lucy asked, knowing the answer.

"I guess we should," Laxus replied, finishing off his drink.

Laxus got up from his seat, and held his hand out for Lucy helping her out of her seat. "I'm going to be honest with you, Lucy. I'm curious about you."

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard Laxus say that. She didn't know if he was teasing her or if he was serious. She took his hand and got out of her seat.

Laxus saw the shock in her face. "Don't worry, kid. I can't treat you like my other fucks. Natsu's punk ass might attempt to murder me," he laughed.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered.

"You haven't noticed?" Laxus burst into laughter, "You'll find out soon enough."

Lucy remembered something she tried not to think about. She really didn't want to worry about it but it seemed like it was completely obvious to everyone.

Her mind was filled by the memory:

_She wasn't use to Natsu being so close to her. She felt like he would never make any uninvited moves on her but it was almost like he was possessed. She felt like every inch of his body wanted to kiss her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to have her lips, right there and then. Her hands began to quiver as they wrapped around him. Her lips were trembling. She knew what was coming but she didn't push him away. She hadn't pushed him away though, and that was enough for him to get closer to her. His lips were now almost planted on top of hers. He could feel his heartbeat increase to a rapid rate._

_"Luce, I lo—" but before Natsu could finish his sentence, he heard a familiar knocking pattern. _

Lucy shook her head, trying to forget what had happened in his kitchen that day. She knew he always had a thing for her, but she was never sure of her feelings for him. He was her best friend and she didn't want to complicate that.

"Coming?" Laxus asked, breaking her away from her trance.

"Y-yeah," she mumbled as she let go of his hand.

* * *

"You're late," Rogue glared at the two blonds. Laxus appeared like he didn't care much about it while Lucy looked stressed. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"S-sorry, Rogue," she mumbled.

"Laxus, you weren't supposed to make Lucy late" Natsu groaned out loud, his voice taking a hostile tone.

"What's it m-matter Natsu?" Lucy stammered.

_Don't worry, kid. I can't treat you like my other fucks. Natsu's punk ass might attempt to murder me._

Laxus's words rang in her head, continuously. She wanted to know exactly what Laxus meant by that. Why would Natsu murder Laxus? It could just be because of how protective he is with her as friends. Actually, Lucy hoped it was that because she couldn't exactly see Natsu as anything other than her best friend.

"Laxus is always late for the dress rehearsals. The last thing we want is both our singers always being late," Natsu answered, matter of factually.

"Natsu, stop talking. No one likes you," Sting's voice popped out.

"And what makes you think anyone thinks your ugly face worth looking at?" Natsu smirked triumphantly.

"You wanna go?" Sting grabbed Natsu's collar threateningly.

"Any time, any place," Natsu replied.

"I knew you two liked each other," Gajeel laughed his normal laugh.

"What? I only like women," Sting objected. "Sexy women. Women like Lucy."

"She does have a nice chest," Gajeel acknowledged.

"Perverts!" Lucy yelled as she zipped up the zipper for her leather jacket, covering her cleavage that was exposed from her white tank top.

"I love your reactions," Laxus chuckled.

"Are you done being fools?" Rogue's stern voice was heard, causing the entire band to turn, and slightly shiver in fear.

"Ok good, get your asses on stage and do the last practice. We need to make sure the effects are done up correctly," Rogue added.

* * *

_"Lucy," the hugging pair heard a voice say between Lucy's chants for more._

_Lucy turned around to see who the source of the voice was. She wasn't use to anyone ever coming for her. She was use to being alone. That was all she ever knew. _

_"Ga-gajeel," her voice managed to say. Her eyes filled up with tears. She never expected Gajeel to sincerely care about her._

_"Sorry Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Gajeel said, walking up to the bed she was laying on. _

_The man who was with her let his grip loosen so Lucy could sit up by her free self. _

_Lucy looked at Gajeel with eager eyes, her mind still on only one thing, "Did you bring more?" she asked him, her voice hopeful._

_"Damn it Lucy! That's the whole fucking reason you're in this mess. Stop asking for more," Gajeel's concerned voice instantaneously turned into anger. _

_"But I need more," Lucy replied, her body still shaking vigorously._

_Gajeel sighed deeply, "Lucy, you're better than this."_

_Lucy looked at the man behind her, his hands wrapping around her waist. She then turned back to Gajeel. He was here for her, but not in the way the blond wanted. _

_"Look, all I want is more," Lucy forced her voice to say. Her entire body was pulsating in desperation for the miracle worker. She was beyond depressed and the 15 minutes of happiness it gave her was worth the world. _

_"You may want it, but you don't _need_ it," Gajeel emphasized. "Lucy, you are honestly a beautiful girl. You were so young and full of life and allowing yourself to become…become what you are, it sucks," his voice filled with care for the blond. _

_"Gajeel, she needs help," the man finally said. _

_"Yeah, but the only way it'll work is if she agrees to it. This girl is being a damn fool right now. All she wants is more, not realizing how screwed up she is," Gajeel's harsh voice said._

_"I know," the man replied as he buried his face in Lucy's back, desperately trying to hide all the pain he was feeling. He tried everything in his power to hide it from Lucy because the last thing she needed, was to know exactly how much she was torturing him._

* * *

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_**I'm actually so excited for the song for the next post! It's the opening song for one of my favorite animes ever! And the outfits are inspired by another anime I adore. Gosh, I can't wait for next Sunday for you guys to read it!**_

* * *

**Hey all, I know I gave a schedule like a month ago and what not but honestly, two story ideas have began to pull at me like there's no tomorrow I know, I'm terrible!**

**So, I decided to make a new schedule, to accommodate with these stories. You see, if I could, I would update everyday but I just can't. It is a tad unreasonable for me to do that. I mean, I want to give you guys some good quality stories and there is no way I'll ever be able to do that if I update daily. So, Here I am, creating a new schedule that will change as my pull for a story changes.**

**Every ****_Saturday_**** Erisse or me will be updating Beauty and a Beat.  
Every other _Friday_**** I will be updating Strictly Business.  
Every other _Tuesday_**** I will be updating The New Kid.  
Every ****_Sunday_**** I will be updating Voice of an Angel.  
Every other _Monday_**** I will be updating Stranger.  
Every other _Thurs_****_day _****I will be updating Darkness Prevails.**

**So for the first cycle, I will update Stranger and Strictly Business, in addition to my Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.  
During the second cycle, I'll update Darkness Prevails and The New Kid in addition to Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.**

**I hope you all enjoy my stories and don't mind that I may be updating some stories later! I just have to make sure I can balance story writing with school in September and work!**

**Hmmm...anything else...Oh yeah! Expect the updates at around 12:00p.m.- 6:00 p.m. Easter****n Time**

**So yeah...ENJOY!**


	11. Saturday June 22 (ii)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :(. ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D owns Complication (the song of this chapter).**

**My beta is the best. She's the best beta ever! Thanks for your help, _leoslady4ever_! You're awesome and I love you to Mars and back!**

**Votes, votes, votes! Poll votes are:**

**Sting: 30**

**Rogue: 30**

**Laxus: 28**

**Natsu: 11**

**Review votes-**

**Laxus: 28**

**Sting: 23**

**Rogue: 22**

**Natsu: 17**

**So unfortunately, Natsu has been voted off. And as a result, I will be making a new poll for the top 3, _Laxus, Sting, Rogue. _You will have only 5 chapters to cast your vote for who Lucy will end up with. The choice really is in your hands, so please remember to vote. I just want to let you all know that this is also the last round for votes so if you've never castes a vote, I suggest you do so now. The last day to cast your votes are_ September 4._ I know the chapter is released on the 7th, but I will need time to write it right, ;).**

**The main reason I'm deciding is because I don't like the idea of everyone being in love with Lucy and she chooses one, I want them to gradually fall for each other, just those two. Because honestly, I'll really pity the losing guys who fell in love with Lucy (as I currently do for Natsu).**

******Also, the outfit was inspired by Suzumiya Haruhi! Love herrrrr! Just google 'Suzumiya Haruhi guitar' and you'll see! And no...it isn't the bunny outfit. That might take Gajeel's Bunny Girl nick name to a whole new level.**

******As for the song, here's the link: watch?v=bmUVDG8xFEw**

******Anyone recognize it? It's from Durarara! AHHHH WHAT A FLIPPING AWESOME ANIME! Izaya is a sexy mother fish! Kida too...*sighs deeply* I hope season two comes out! PLEASE!**

**Anywho- thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me! Guess who loves you to the moon and back? I DO! I DO!  
****xoxox xxSaphireBluexx****  
**

* * *

**Saturday June 22 8:50 p.m.**

She inhaled the smoke in, as it was sucked into her inner depths, then exhaled it out into the chilly night air. Considering what she wore, every gust of wind made the blond shiver. She wore a pink and black corset top that showed off her flat stomach. It had straps holding it up to make her breasts look extremely perky. She matched it up with a puffy black skirt that was mid-thigh in length in the front and reached just below her knees in the back. On her left arm, she wore a red, sleeveless glove. To complete the look, she wore bright red closed-toe heels that matched her glove.

"You look fucking sexy," Sting eyed her down, as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Why thank you," Lucy giggled, noticing his outfit. Sting's maroon plaid shirt remained unbuttoned, showing off his extremely toned chest. With it, he wore distressed jeans. In his back pockets, his drum sticks were found.

Laxus took his coat off and put it over her shoulders, allowing it to drape along her arms, "You're shivering. The last thing we want is our angel getting sick before our show." The action showed off his simple, yet effective outfit. A muscle t-shirt with a loosely tied, red tie.

She gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it Lucy," Laxus replied, smoking the last of his cigarette.

"Lucy, after the show want to bang?" Gajeel teased the blond, after laughing his distinguishable laugh.

Lucy squealed, "No! Pervert. Leave my virginity alone," she blushed at his blunt nature.

"I really didn't expect you to become such a smoker. Looks like the boys were a bad influence on you," Lucy heard a voice from the door say. She turned around to see Natsu shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hurry up! The show starts in 8 minutes. Rogue might kill us all if you don't come in," Natsu warned them.

Lucy took another deep breath in, getting one last huff of her cigarette. She exhaled it out, and looked out at the stars. Smiling at them, she walked inside the joint they were performing at.

She entered in through the back entrance, which led them to the backstage. The curtains were down, completely covering the stage. The stage had Sting's white and yellow drum set and two huge amps where Natsu, and Gajeel's instruments were to be connected.

Rogue rushed to the band, his face expressing disapproval. "Took you guys long enough. Everyone head on stage, now. You have five more minutes before curtain. Remember, you really want to make everyone feel the song. Now go!" he rushed everyone towards the stage.

Everyone went up onto the stage, in their positions. Sting in the back, Natsu to the left and Gajeel on the right. Lucy and Laxus were in the middle of the stage, both holding their wireless microphones.

Lucy was filled with excitement for this performance. The song was truly spectacular. It was completely out of the ordinary for a rock band. Lucy knew for a fact that anyone who watched the show would be completely and utterly in love.

The curtains came up, and the lights were dim. Natsu deliberately kept his electric guitar unplugged. He remained shirtless on stage. His black jeans and red shoes were all he had on. He began flicking a few strings of his unplugged guitar, introducing the song. The lights suddenly shot up the moment Natsu plugged his guitar in. He was joined by Sting and Gajeel.

Sting furiously slammed his snare drums and cymbals his head bobbing in the process.

Gajeel proceeded to play the bass, giving the music perfect harmony.

With one final pull of the string from Natsu's guitar, Lucy opened her mouth to sing:

_Nakidashisou na kao de ureu hikui sora  
Suru koto mo naku toki o kezuru  
Hakidasu ba no nai omoi o nomikonde  
Iradachi majiri no tsuba o haku_

Her harmonious voice filled the entire place. The audience, which nearly quadrupled since their last show, was always left in awe by the sheer talent Lucy had. She kept her eyes closed, feeling each and every word that was written in the song.

When Sting slammed the drums, Laxus began to sing into the microphone. Lucy held her microphone in the air the moment Laxus sang:

_Nanimokamo ga kowaresou na fuan daite asu ni obie  
Asatte bakka miteta tte kotae wa denai koto ate wakatteru_

The crowd erupted into cheers, excitement filling them. The amount of effort put into this song was clearly displayed. But another thing was also noticed: talent. Not anyone could pull off having two lead singers but the Dragons were doing just that, sharing the spotlight between the two singers.

The chorus came, and everyone was completely in the zone. The guitar, bass and drums worked perfectly together. The two singers sang the chorus, their voices working together like a concord.

_Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Mogakikagayaku_

Laxus began to move towards Natsu and the entire stage blacked out, except for the spotlight that was glued onto the two. Laxus began to test his singing horizons, performing in a manner he never did. He opened his mouth and began to rap:

_Nayanderu jibun ga nanka dasakute  
Jitto shite ran nakute bakkure  
Yaritai koto sonna mon nai ze  
Okujou de kossori kuwaeru maisen  
Nanka tanoshiku nee kyou no saize  
Ahinpaisou na me de miteru mai men  
"Naite nai ze" nante haite  
Tsuyogattemite mo maji tsurai ze  
Kayoinareta usugurai douro  
Yatto no omoi katta i-Pod  
Uwabe dake no usupperai RAP  
Nazeka omoi usuppera no BAG  
Yasashiku atatakai hazu no basho  
Omokurushikute akehanatsu mado  
Juuatsu ni oshitsubusaresou de  
Nigekonda itsumo no kouen_

During the rap, Natsu began to play his guitar in a much softer tone, being sure not to steal the spotlight that was meant to be on Laxus. The entire audience was memorized at exactly what Laxus did. He stepped out of his comfort zone as a singer and took a risk. Through the cheering he heard the audience yell, Laxus knew it was a success.

The lights instantly filled up the entire stage, revealing a jumping Lucy. She held her right hand in the air while her left hand held the microphone. The audience fed off her excitement, jumping up and down.

The rest of the band joined in. Natsu playing his guitar with full emotion. Sting banging different pieces. From his snare drums to the hit hats to his bass drums. Gajeel pulling several strings, keeping everyone on track.

Lucy, truly ecstatic from the response she was getting, sang:

_Nanimokamo ga kowaresou na fuan daite asu ni obie  
Asatte bakka miteta tte kotae wa denai koto datte wakatteru _

Once the chorus rolled in, she found Laxus standing beside her. She turned to make an intense eye contact with him. She felt her heart begin to race as they sang together:

_Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Mogakikagayaku_

The singers took a breather as the band began to play. Sting began to slam different pieces of his drum set, right before Natsu viciously jabbed different strings of the guitar, producing an incredible sound. Gajeel kept a steady pace, insuring that no one got carried away in making a solo.

Lucy made her way towards Natsu, right after Sting finished hitting his cymbal.

All the instruments quieted down for a second. Lucy stared deeply into Natsu's eyes. The eye contact felt meaningful. Natsu's eyes told her things she knew he could never actually say to her.

Her voice went from rocker to angelic.

_Kagiriaru wazuka na toki no naka  
Hetakuso na jibun egake  
Ima wa mada sore de ii_

She sang with the occasional sound Natsu produced from the guitar, being sure not to take away from Lucy.

Lucy jumped three times before the chorus came back in.

_Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Mogakikagayaku _

At first she sang alone, making her way back to center stage. Shortly after however, Laxus joined in and sang with her.

_Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makkura na ashita ni nani o egaku  
Mogakikagayaku _

Natsu unplugged his guitar to produce the same sound he did when he started the performance, indicating a closure. Once all the instruments went silent, the crowd screamed as loud as they physically could. They were truly stupefied by what they had just seen.

* * *

"You must be Rogue Cheney, band manager for the Dragons," a man wearing a suit approached him. He appeared to have the same amount of professionalism in his voice. He pushed his glasses back to his face.

"Yes I am," Rogue replied, staring at the man in front of him, wondering who he was. His orange hair had untamed spikes that went out in all different directions.

"And you are…?" Rogue wanted to know the name of the person he was facing.

"Right, I am Loke Regulus, one of the talent agents for Universal Music," Loke replied, handing Rogue a white business card with his name and phone number.

Rogue felt a smile, daring to plaster on his face but he controlled it and kept a straight, emotionless reaction. "How may I help you?" Rogue asked stoically.

"Right," Loke readjusted his glasses before saying, "Well you see I have taken interest in your band. Their performance today was truly spectacular so, I was hoping to recruit them under our company," Loke offered.

"Well I will have to talk to my band about this and we would need a meeting to discuss other details, such as the recording contract. The last thing I want is for Universal Music to have the rights to our band but never let us hit the big time," Rogue replied sternly.

"Oh of course, I understand. I will be in Magnolia for about a week and I am only free next Wednesday, so if your band is interested, please feel free to give me a call and we can arrange a meeting," Loke smiled at Rogue.

"Yes, well thank you for your offer," Rogue replied, putting Loke's business card in his wallet. He realized that this was one of the best opportunities for his band, but before he told the band, he decided to do research on how good of a talent agent Loke Regulus was.

* * *

They just finished recording their song and it was set to make a release on radio stations tomorrow morning. Gray was ready for Lucy to see how he truly felt. He wanted Lucy to know that no matter what happened, she would always be protected.

"Gray, you should sing this," Gray heard a voice say. He looked up to see Erza facing him.

"What about the guitar?" Gray asked the singer.

"I can manage. You think Jellal didn't teach me anything?" Erza laughed.

"Yeah, but I want _you_ to be introduced as our singer," Gray replied, trying to brush the thoughts away.

"Gray, this song is really important to you," Erza told him with concern. She really wanted Gray to deliver the lyrics to Lucy personally. The best way was for him to sing the song.

"If anything, I'll backup sing. Ok Erza?" Gray decided.

"How about _I _backup sing for this song. I'll still be the lead singer but you really need to sing this song," Erza smiled at her friend.

"No. Erza, you're our singer, _not_ a back up singer. If anything, we'll sing an equal amount," Gray sighed as he took a deep breath. Only one thought really filled his head, he missed Lucy.

* * *

**I'm seriously contemplating making a GrayLu version to this story one day. And writing another GrayLu for that matter. What do you think?**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Loke has made an entrance! I missed you Loke!**

_**I will be posting new chapters for all my stories at 8:00 pm EST!**_

**English translation of the song is as follows: **

**The low sky grieves with a face that's about to cry  
Without ever doing so, it shaves off a moment  
Swallowing the thoughts with no place to be vomited  
I spit them out, mixed with my irritation**

**Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter  
And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer-I know that**

**What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white?  
What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?  
I struggle and shine**

**It's so lame for me to fret  
And I refuse to sit still as I play dumb  
There's nothing at all I want to do  
I stealthily hold a cigarette in my mouth on the rooftop  
Somehow, being at Saizeriya today isn't any fun  
I'm watching my main man with worried eyes  
Even if I lie, "I ain't crying!"  
And try to act tough, it seriously hurts  
I'm used to commuting through a dim highway  
The i-Pod I bought after a huge hassle  
Shallow rap that's got nothing more than a shiny surface  
A flimsy bag that's heavy for some reason  
The place that should be pleasantly warm  
Is oppressive, and I throw open a window  
I'm about to be flattened by heavy pressure  
In the usual park that I run away into**

**Fearing a tomorrow where I embrace the anxiety that everything's about to shatter  
And looking only at the day after tomorrow won't bring me an answer-I know that**

**What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white?  
What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?  
I struggle and shine**

**Draw a crappy-looking sketch of yourself  
Within a limited, cramped amount of time  
Right now, I'm still fine with that**

**What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white?  
What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?  
I struggle and shine**

**What will I draw on the tomorrow that spreads infinitely, pure white?  
What will I draw on the tomorrow that reality stained pure black?  
I struggle and shine**


	12. Sunday June 23

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima. My name is NOT Hiro Mashima! I don't own the song Perfect World, Simple Plan does. **

**Gotta give a shout out to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_! She's just so awesome so go, show her some love!**

**Ok, so remember to cast your votes because as of September 4, I will not be taking other votes!**

**Poll votes:**  
**Laxus: 14**  
**Rogue: 12**  
**Sting: 5**

**Review Votes:  
Laxus: 36  
Rogue: 24  
Sting: 24**

**I think the LaLu fans like this votes update, but what happened to my StiCy lovers? Meh oh well.**

**I have to say, this story shines my OTP so please love it! :)**

**Link to song (add this to the end of Youtube): watch?v=uxM6XYGd7Os**

**And thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Sunday June 23 10:00 a.m.**

"So, after our show last night, two people approached me about the band. One was Loke Regulus from Universal Music and then there was Hades Perchet from Warner Music. So after doing my research, they are both top talent agents for their company, it's now a matter of personal preference. Loke is a young man who can spot what's fresh and a hit. He is a lot more carefree and friendly. Then there's Hades. He has much harsher methods and if you do not set a good first impression, he will drop you. His experience is what makes him a leading force in the industry," Rogue told the band during their meeting the next day.

"And…?" Natsu asked, excitement filling him.

"Personally, I prefer Loke. I think he has a more modern feel to him and will just have everyone more excited," Rogue replied.

"You sure seem confident in him," Laxus said.

"I just get bad vibes from Hades," Rogue replied stoically.

"You can't honestly be basing this off your _bad vibes_," Lucy replied, slightly shocked at the fact that Rogue was following his gut instinct rather than following logic.

"No, but I can base this off of recent success. The reality of the situation is that Hades releases only one artist every five years, while Loke has found dozens of celebrities in this time," Rogue pulled out some graphs and placed them on the dining table in Natsu's house.

Lucy looked at the numbers and realized something. Although Hades hasn't found anyone in five years, the last band he found had attained more success than anyone Loke discovered. Lucy weighed out the pros and cons, and although Loke had been more useful in the past few years, it only makes sense to have someone with Hades' numbers help them.

"This is just my opinion. Perhaps we should take a vote on it and whoever wins, will become our talent agent," Rogue told the band, handing them the information Lucy was looking at.

"So, everyone write your vote down on a paper and in five minutes, we can count them and call whoever has the most votes," Rogue informed them as he passed sheets of paper and pens around.

Laxus stared at the graphs, realizing that Hades had a major hit every five years and according to the graphs, the last musical act he made famous was two years ago, so things happen based on statistics, it would take Hades three years to make them famous. That was far too long for Laxus's liking leading him to write _Loke_ for their agent.

Natsu didn't care about making money fast, all he wanted was for things to be done right. By the looks of it, Hades would make them _huge_. He wouldn't rush the band and they would ultimately be the best band of all time. _And I can beat Gray_, Natsu thought to himself as he wrote _Hades_ on the paper.

For Sting, the deciding factor was ultimately who fit their image more. According to Sting, their talent agent should represent them. Hades was just an old man with a long beard that could be braided. Not exactly the look of a rock star. Loke on the other hand had the piercings and hair that matched the personal style of their own. Since Sting never had the opportunity to meet either, he judged the book by its cover and chose to go with _Loke_.

Thinking about it, Lucy stood by her decision. The experience Hades had far surpassed that of Loke. His results appeared to be much more than Loke. The choice was obvious. Although Hades released stars at five year intervals, two years wasn't a long wait. For Lucy, the obvious choice was _Hades_.

Similarly to Laxus, Rogue had the same thought process. He also believed that since Loke is much younger, he had a knack for noticing what needed to be done to make the youth love them, as opposed to the more traditional approach Hades would have.

Staring at the paper, Gajeel realized he didn't really care who they chose for their talent agent. He didn't need too much money to continue with life and he didn't care too much for fame. Ultimately, the main reason Gajeel ever joined a rock band was for fun. He did it as a pass time. Being talented at the bass was just something that happened. He never worked hard to be good at what he did. It just came natural.

Gajeel did realize that everyone took the voting process seriously, however making it big didn't really bring much of a change to Gajeel's life. Bass players never became raided with paparazzi unless they were dating someone famous. According to Gajeel, not much would change about his life style when it came to fame. His main expense would still be condoms. The only advantage with becoming famous would be the extra money in his bank account and maybe a snapshot a day. It wasn't a big deal.

So really, Gajeel looked at the pictures of the two talent agents. It didn't matter who, as long as it was someone. He took his index finger, and did a fair round of _eenie meenie, minie moe,_ to determine his vote. After a few seconds, his finger stopped at the younger figure thus his decision was _Loke_.

Gajeel nodded at his decision realizing that Loke was just what was meant to be. If it wasn't, his finger would have landed on the picture of Hades.

"So, I thought it would be best to keep votes private to avoid any unnecessary conflicts over this. I know this is an important decision but we want to keep our friendship as a band. So please, place your votes here," Rogue said as he cupped his hands.

Rogue took out the neatly folded pieces of paper from between his hands, and opened them one by one, observing the writing patterns of the band.

From the first sheet of paper, he saw a very boxy print. It seemed like it would be Gajeel's writing style. "This vote reads as Loke," Rogue said as she showed everyone the piece of paper.

The scratchy printing was obviously Natsu's. Everyone who knew Natsu knew he wrote like chicken scratch. It was a wonder Rogue was even able to read the horrid writing although, the only reason he knew what it said was because of the _H_. "This one reads as Hades."

The next sheet of paper Rogue saw was a writing that was quite bunched up together. It told Rogue that the writer was very to himself and of course, Rogue has read his writing hundreds of times when going over his songs. It was the definite vote of Laxus. "Loke," Rogue said, maintaining a straight face.

The next sheet of paper, Rogue saw neat, cursive writing. He could only guess, by the neatness that it was Lucy's vote. "Hades," Rogue told the band in a stoic manner.

Rogue opened another vote to be met with big booming letters. To Rogue, it was only obvious that the band's attention seeker submitted this vote. Only Sting would write the name as large as possible. "Loke."

"And for the final vote," Rogue opened up his own sheet of paper to be met with tiny letters reading out one four letter name, "Loke. So this means that I will be arranging a meeting with Loke on Wednesday. Please be sure to be free that day because it is best for our band to meet our official talent agent."

* * *

The band meeting ended with Rogue lecturing his band members about the importance of their meeting with Loke. It was vital that everyone maintain their professionalism but at the same time, be completely honest with Loke in regards to their comments and concerns.

Sting got up and yawned, stretching out his arms in the process. He then remembered that he had to go somewhere. Sting felt his world fill with an immense amount of stress. Not only was there the issue of being the best drummer he could possibly be, but there was also the fact that he had to be a good manager for his store. With the overwhelming fatigue Sting has been feeling, he hasn't been able to do his best at Armani and as a result, their store keeps losing money. To say he was disappointed in himself was an understatement.

Sting needed to clear his head and go to the one place he knew he could feel free: by the lake. He was about to leave Natsu's apartment when his eyes met with Lucy's warm ones. That one second of eye contact was enough for Sting to realize that Lucy needed to go somewhere she could relax. He knew he wasn't the greatest company at the moment, but perhaps the gentle flowing water would help sooth her nerves just like it always managed to do for him.

"Lucy, come with me," Sting said simply. It wasn't a question, but a demand and although Lucy hated being bossed around, she decided to go with Sting.

The moment they were outside of Natsu's apartment, her brown orbs connected with his piercing blue eyes. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Some place nice, I promise," Sting replied as he opened the door to his 2005 Infinity G35.

"If you're sure," Lucy replied hesitantly as she stepped into his car. She closed the door as Sting turned on his car and drove.

She was about to turn the dial to change the station until Sting stopped her. "No. Leave this. It's the _Up and Coming Show,_" he urged.

"Alright..."

_"Bethany Clair back with the Up and Coming Show. So far in our show, we have heard some live recordings of songs from a new band, and I must say, they are an incredibly talented band," _the overexcited voice of Bethany rang through the car.

"_Thank you so much,"_ Lucy heard a vaguely familiar voice say. "_We take great pride in our work and in all honesty, we put our heart and soul into every song we perform."_

_"I can hear that. The amount of emotion in your words," _Bethany sighed deeply before continuing. "_But I heard your newest hit and I was wondering, what exactly triggered you to add male vocals?"_

_"You mean Gray?"_ The celebrity laughed. Lucy knew that laugh anywhere. Erza

Gray, Lucy took in the mention of his name.

"_Oh! That's your guitarist?" _Bethany squealed, "_So Gray, why don't you tell us?"_

_"Honestly, this song is really close to my heart."_

"Gray..." Lucy said quietly, causing Sting to glance off the road for only a second. He saw the distant look in her eyes. Of all times for Les Fees to be featured on _Up and Coming_ it had to be now, when Lucy had to focus on her own band's future?

"_Really now? Want to tell us the story?"_ Bethany sounded like a gossip crazed high schooler.

"_Just a girl back in Magnolia. Let's just say, in my perfect world she'd be in my arms,"_ Lucy heard the honesty in Gray's voice. She felt her heartbeat take a race.

Lucy then heard a voice laugh, "_She's probably one of the most influential people in Gray's life." _That was definitely Levy.

"_And what about you miss Levy. Is there anyone special back in Magnolia for you?" _Bethany asked.

"_There may be. There may not be. That's my little secret," _Levy teased the listeners.

"_Don't think your silence will save you from my questions Jellal," _Bethany giggled, "_What about your love life?"_

_"Erza, how about you tell Bethany about us?" _Jellal answered Bethany's question with his own.

"_W-What about us?"_ Erza stammered, shying up hoping she wouldn't have to publically admit her feelings.

"_You know, the fact that we've been dating for over a year now. And that we're very much in love,"_ Jellal answered, confirming any doubt anyone had about his relationship with Erza.

"_I think I heard a few hearts shatter. Both these attractive boys are taken,"_ Bethany said.

"_I'm single," _Gray replied a little too quickly. A slight second of silence formed.

"_Anyways," _Levy said, hoping she could erase any awkward tension that may have been created. "_Shouldn't we listen to the song? I mean, I haven't heard the end product yet. It's killing me! Please Beth-chan,"_ Levy pleaded, using the nickname she made for Bethany.

"_Alright then, since Levy asked, here's Perfect World, by our up and coming band! Les Fees!"_ Bethany squealed in delight.

Lucy missed Gray, and with every breath she took, she missed him more. She wanted Gray back. She wanted _her _Gray to be back in her arms.

The song began with Erza's voice. Her raspy voice perfectly complimented the song. Lucy almost envied the talent her red haired best friend had. But the moment she heard Gray's voice conjoin with Erza's, her heart was aching.

_In a perfect world_  
_This could never happen_  
_In a perfect world_  
_You'd still be here_  
_And it makes no sense_  
_I could just pick up the pieces_  
_But to you_  
_This means nothing_  
_Nothing at all_

To her shock, Gray began singing alone. She could feel all the emotion he was delivering in the next few lyrics, making her heart squeeze at the very thought that it was about her.

_I don't know what I should do now_  
_I don't know where I should go_  
_I'm still here waiting for you_  
_I'm lost when you're not around_  
_I need to hold on to you_  
_I just can't let you go_

She heard his voice sing. She felt like Gray was singing to her, solely because of the words, how they related to her. Her chest ached more with every word she heard him sing as the tears splashed down. She craved for his embrace. She wanted, so badly to tell Gray that their relationship mattered to her. She wanted to tell him that her world was far from perfect without him. She wanted Gray to know that she truly did love him.

Before the chorus could roll in for a third time, Sting pulled his car over and turned off the radio.

"Lucy," he said quietly, staring at the crying blond. In addition to putting his car's gear in park, he also raised the parking break. "Don't cry," he said as he reached to the passenger seat to wrap his arms around the blond.

The moment she felt Sting's arms wrap around her, she remembered something. The reason she didn't take Gray pack: her pride. The one thing she couldn't handle being tarnished. Being Gray's second place had managed to put a dent into her pride and the last thing she was going to do was completely damage it by taking him back, even if she was still in love with him.

"Sting," Lucy managed to cough out through her dry voice, still in his embrace, holding him tightly. The tears streamed down her face, falling like a waterfall.

"Shh, Lucy. Everything will be ok. Trust me," He silenced her, allowing her overwhelming emotions to flow out.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He felt her head shake no. Looking down, he planted his lips onto the top of her head. "Lucy, I want you to trust me right now. Where I'm about to take you, will help with whatever's the matter." Sting let her out of his embrace, as he spoke. She used her hands to wipe away any remains from the tears that she had shed.

Sting kept his eyes on the road as he switched the car's gears to drive. He knew that at the moment, she needed a friend but at the same time, he knew that where they were about to go would be perfect. He knew deep down, that the beauty of where they were headed would put her heart and mind at ease.

Despite this, Sting couldn't exactly understand _why_ he brought her with him. No one knew about Sting's attachment to the place. Sting could never trust anyone with it. In his opinion, it made him look weak. Yet here he was, bringing some girl he just met with him to the one place that brings out his vulnerability. The place was bitter sweet to him. It was filled with the soothing effect of the water, but it also reminded him of his parents. All large bodies of water reminded him of that day.

Sting shook his head, pushing his thoughts away as he proceeded to drive down the road, allowing the silence to rule between them. He knew he should have said something to Lucy, but at the same time, he wasn't sure how much help he would be. He felt like deep inside, it was the finer things in life that helped with the pain. He felt like when it came to what Lucy was feeling, it would be better to let nature sooth her rather than him saying something that would only make it worse. Sting didn't know a single thing about love so he had no idea what he should say.

He turned his car towards a trail before parking it in place. Taking his keys out, he went towards the passenger side, to meet with Lucy.

"You brought me to a trail?" Lucy asked in slight disgust.

"It isn't just a hiking trail. If I wanted to hike with you, there's a creepy ass forest closer to where Natsu lives. I wouldn't go out of my way to go on a thirty minute drive to take you to a forest," Sting responded factually.

"Oh fine," Lucy sighed, detesting the idea of having to walk.

Her chest felt hollow, her heart clenching with pain, her entire body overcome with weariness. She wasn't sure why, but every single time she thought about her mother, this would happen. She tried to keep a strong face, as she began to walk down the trail.

They walked through a dark, shady canopy of trees. Since the entire area was shaded, a cool, misty air ran through them. Breathing this in was enough to sooth the senses in their nostrils. Towards the end of their hike, the trees opened up to a beautiful lake, warm air instantly rushing down to their bones. The warmth that filled their depths released a calming feeling that completely possessed the surface of their skin.

It wasn't enough for Sting.

Once his eyes glued down to the water, the sun reflecting off it, he got that feeling. The sun's reflection radiated a kind of warmth that was almost foreign to the city world. It brought a kind of warmth that was not only physical but emotional. Looking closely at the water, one could almost see the layers of the calm, gentle waves that sauntered down the lake.

There was only one thing missing to completely relax every sense in Sting's body. The feeling of smoke completely filling his inner most depths.

With that thought, Sting took out a cigarette, and lit it up.

Lucy took a step forward, her fingers unconsciously intertwined with Stings, as she neared the lake. She stared at the sight in awe, mesmerized by the beauty. She felt like all the negativity in her was absorbed into the lake, leaving her soul feeling clear and happy. She didn't know how this magic occurred, but it did and it gave her the soothing her emotions so desperately needed.

"Lucy," Sting said quietly, as he finished smoking. He didn't realize that he had said that. It was his mind, speaking out loud. For whatever strange reason it was, Sting found that during that moment, Lucy invaded his thoughts. The very thought of her full hearted smile was enough to bring warmth to anyone's heart.

She turned around, her eyes meeting with his. During that second, Lucy saw depths of emotions she never knew existed in Sting. It wasn't a look for her, but it was a look, filled with pain, desperation and love, all in one. Whatever Sting was thinking about, was a lot more deep than anyone could have expected from him.

The moment he realized she was staring, he broke free from his trance. His right hand moved towards the back of his head as he sighed deeply. "This place right here, is where I truly feel at ease. And honestly, Lucy, I've never shared it with anyone before."

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. She took in Sting's words. She couldn't believe that she gained Sting's trust to such an extent. She had met him 12 days ago, and he had opened up to her. She wasn't sure why, but something in her wanted to do the same thing. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, she thought that Sting could be someone she could talk to about her mother. She wasn't at that place yet, but she knew it would come.

* * *

**I am trying to put this into perspective when I mentioned the number of days they met. Remember, I said, she changed in one year so the point of the dates is to put everything into perspective for you all and for me! I am pretty sure this story will be a long one. Another thing, this story will have different arcs. Arc one is the Becoming Famous arc. I'll tell you when arc two starts! Oh, some of you might hate me for it. :P**

**Yeah, StiCy is my OTP.**

**And right now, I will have the guilty pleasure of self advertising. GrayLu fans, I am currently writing a GrayLu known as_ Stranger,_ which has a hell of a lot of NaLu, but I think you guys would like it :). I also want to take a shot at an angsty GrayLu which I will post up soon! I'll keep you all posted lovelies!**

**There's also my angsty _Darkness Prevail_s which will most likely have no romance, might be a nice change ;), unless you're a sucker for romance like I am.**


	13. Teaser Chapter!

**_IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST!_ _For those of you who want no spoilers on any scenes that I will be writing, then DO NOT READ THIS! This is a teaser and I will be including this scene in the future of this story._**

**_Votes casted on this chapter will not be counted._**

* * *

**Teaser Chapter**

* * *

Lucy walked into the hotel room. She avoided the Heartfilia Mansion since it brought back too many painful memories that burned deep into her soul. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin her night by going there. She kept holding onto his hand, never letting go. Her fingers were intertwined with his and she could honestly say, that for once she was happy. It was the first time in a long time that Lucy felt content.

She turned around to face him. Her heart was pounding into her chest and her breathing became slightly irregular. Everything in her wanted to give him what he deserved. She wanted to show him just how much she loved him. She wanted him to _feel_ the overwhelming feelings that would overtake her every time she took a look at him.

She let go of his hand for only a second, to hold onto his wrist and spin him around to face her. She kicked the hotel door closed and was lost in an intense eye contact that seemed to possess the very depths of her soul. All it ever took was one look for all her feelings for him to surface. She took in a deep breath and moved into him, pressing her body against his. His fingers began to run through her hair, smoothing out any of the knots that were in it.

"So beautiful..." he whispered as he planted his lips onto the top of her head.

Lucy looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust and her lips slightly parted. She held her gaze at his lips, wanting to so badly kiss him and melt in his presence. It would seem that he got the message considering he tilted her chin up to press his lips onto hers. The kiss started out as something innocent and sweet but when Lucy's hands grabbed onto his spikes to bring him closer to her, it seemed to unlock the inner beast that lied within him.

He kissed her viciously and ferociously. His hands raced down to her backside, squeezing it hard as he gently bit her bottom lip, granting himself the entrance he wanted. His tongue attacked hers, going in at full force and claiming total domination. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing his chest hard against his. The intense pressure between her breasts and his chest was truly enticing. She could feel every muscle on his body, and to say it was a turn on was an understatement.

She pulled away, for only a second to take a much needed breath. The lack of air that made him feel slightly light headed didn't stop him. His lips attacked her neck. Kissing it. Licking it. Biting it. He smothered her neck with attention, leading her to take deep breaths. She could feel her insides going crazy with the excitement that was filling her. She wanted to be devoured by the man that faced her. She wanted him to dominate her body in every way possible. She wanted him to assume control, and work her body from head to toe.

How they reached the bed, she would never know. She so desperately, kept pulling onto his shirt, hoping he would take it off. His lips moved away from shoulders long enough for her to strip the shirt off his body. She stared at him, feeling hot with desire.

"Undress me," Lucy moaned out causing him to rip her shirt off her body.

"Lucy..." he let out in a breathy sigh the moment her lips made contact with his chest. He could feel his shaft hardening up and his heartbeat beating frantically. The sight of her under him, her chest moving up and down from the deep breaths she was taking, drove him up the roof.

"Gray..." she moaned out the moment he squeezed her breasts.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**LOL! How many of you are freaking out that she ended up saying Gray! Did you really think that there would be no more GrayLu! Bahahaha! How many of you are scared she'll lose her virginity to him? Who's freaking out? Who hates me right now?**

**This will be embedded into one of the future chapters, in the later future. Please don't kill me or rush into any conclusions. I just really wanted to release a teaser for you guys to...I don't know. I want to mess with your heads. **

**BUT WAIT! What if this is a flashback with Gray? THEN WHAT! *gasps* Muhahahaha! It could also be a dream too! HAHAH! I love you guys!**

_**THIS WAS NOT BETA READ SO MY APOLOGIES IF IT ISN'T PERFECT!**_

**ANYWHO! I love you all to the moon and back! Thanks for the read!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	14. Wednesday June 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Perfect world.**

**Here's the newest chapter. I loved writing this one. So much fun. Loke is such a fun guy and I adoreeeee HIM!**

**A huge special thanks to the bestest beta in the world, _leoslady4ever_! She is awesomelicious, don't you agree? I would check out her stories...like now!**

**So, here are the votes...**

**Poll votes:**  
**Laxus: 17**  
**Rogue: 16**  
**Sting: 10**

**Review Votes:  
Laxus: 38  
Rogue: 29  
Sting: 29**

_**Remember, last day I will be taking votes is September 4! So vote on my poll or via review...or both! BUT VOTE**_

**And the link to the song: watch?v=TuHvUQx6lRA  
**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx (PS Yes, I realize Saphire is spelled sapphire ;P)**

* * *

**Wednesday June 26, 11:00 a.m.**

Her body jolted up at the sound of her beeping phone. Checking the time, her eyes widened in fear. There was no way Rogue would forgive her for his. Their meeting was at 11:00 and she just woke up. She was going to be at least an hour late.

"Crap! I'm late!" Lucy screamed out in her mansion. She looked in her mirror and noticed that her pale pink night gown at become wrinkled up from her sleeping.

She rushed towards her closet, looking for something that was professional but, at the same time showed their talent agent her style. She decided on a royal blue skirt that she made by cutting a maxi skirt shorter. She paired it up with a plain black tube top. She decided to finish the look up with her black pumps that were studded along the heel.

Once satisfied with her outfit, Lucy went to the shower to wash up. Once she was fully cleaned, she blow dried her hair and wore her outfit. She did minimal amounts of makeup, solely doing concealer, mascara and eyeliner.

Looking in the mirror, Lucy took her lip ring and curved barbell and placed them into their respective places. She looked through her earrings, deciding that large, hoop earrings would be great along with a few studs and cartilage earrings. Once she finished placing her piercings, she rushed down her wooden stairs and went straight to her kitchen. Her eyes glanced at her phone to check the time. Instead, her eyes met up with:

_8 missed calls._

Great, Rogue was definitely going to kill her. The last thing she wanted was an angry Rogue. Whenever he was angry, he felt the need to call someone out. Or he would just be really, really silent and make you feel like crap.

_11:24 a.m._

Once she reached the kitchen, her eyes fell on an already toasted bagel with cream cheese. "Virgo! You are the best!" Lucy called out as she grabbed the bagel and her car keys and ran out of the house.

She rushed towards the garage, using the tiny garage remote to open it up. She went inside her looked over her 2009 black Cadillac Escalade. Lucy loved the view that came from her large car. She hopped in and turned the engine on. Pulling out of the driveway, Lucy closed her garage doors and drove towards Shiki Café **(AN: Shiki=four seasons)**.

Once she stopped at a red light, her hands instantly went towards the radio dial, to decide on a song to listen to.

'_And that was Lipstick by Elise Estrada. Up next is a new song, by a brand new band. What a _perfect _song, if I do say so myself_,' the radio emcee said. The car speakers then began to play a guitar beat, followed by the majestic voice:

_I never could've seen this far__  
__I never could've seen this coming_  
_Seems like my world's falling apart_

"Dammit Erza," Lucy yelled as she changed the station.

_I used to think that I was strong__  
__Until the day it all went wrong_  
_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

Hearing the familiarity in the voice showed Lucy that it was just _Perfect World,_ playing again. Just how big did these people get over the past few days?

"Fuck," she mumbled as she changed the station, yet again.

_Why is everything so hard__  
__I don't think I can deal with the things you said_  
_It just won't go away_

"God, fucking dammit!" Lucy yelled as the lights turned green. Instead of looking for another song, Lucy gave up. She realized that all she would ever hear is the amazingly talented voice of Erza conjoined with the painfully nostalgic voice of Gray Fullbuster. As soulful as his voice was, it pained Lucy to hear the song.

The moment she arrived at the Shiki Café, she glanced down at her phone for the time:

_11: 49 a.m._

She looked around to find someone familiar. Her eyes met with the beautifully painted walls of the café. They were painted cream, but each corner of the café represented a different season. There were sceneries of different seasons painted on the walls. She looked around at each section, hoping she would find someone. Once she came across the spiky pink hair of Natsu in autumn's section, she rushed towards them, glancing apologetically at Rogue.

"Rogue, I am _so_ sorry. I don't even know what happened," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I would apologise to Loke, seeing as it's his time you wasted," Rogue glared at her, his red eyes piercing into her.

"R-right. Sorry Loke," Lucy said, as her eyes met the dark eyes of the stranger in front of her.

"It's quite alright. The fact that I have been blessed with your presence is enough for me," Loke replied as he pushed his glasses up to his face.

"I-Is that sarcasm?" Lucy stuttered, feeling nervous at the fact that this was the person who would be aiding them in reaching fame.

"Oh no, I am quite serious. I have seen some gorgeous women in my day, but none compare to you," Loke smirked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"Can you stop?" Natsu growled at the orange headed talent agent.

Loke let out a laugh before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not. She's my best friend," Natsu glared at Loke, anger filling him up. Sure he wasn't dating Lucy, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. He loved her with every breath he had but he knew, by the way she looked at him, that the feelings weren't returned. That didn't mean Natsu would just give up. He would never give up on Lucy. Not until she casts him away.

"So then, it shouldn't matter if I tell her how breathtaking her eyes are. How perfect the color is, you shouldn't care if I told her that right?" Loke taunted Natsu, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No. He shouldn't." Sting answered for Natsu, a part of him feeling frustrated with what was going on.

"So, now that everyone seems comfortable with one another, and _everyone_ is here," Rogue began as his eyes flashed to Lucy. "We can talk about contract details and how exactly Loke is planning on building our reputation."

"That seems about right," Laxus nodded in approval.

So the first step is to build up your fan base here in Magnolia. I'll have you guys continue performing here for about two months, then we'll move on to Tokyo for some live shows. We're not going to rush things; we'll just take our time and continue to increase your fan base in Tokyo for another two months. If all goes according to plan, and you agree with these terms, your CD will be released in late October, early November. We'll have your concert tickets go on sale in December, which will be perfect with Christmas season," Loke informed the band.

"But wouldn't it be better if we try to make it big as fast as possible?" Laxus asked, confused.

"No, because then you'll be just another one hit wonder. You need your _loyal_ fan base to stay in the industry for as long as possible. There is _a lot _of competition in the music industry and not a lot of people can pull off rushing their band with producing a CD. I'm no Gildarts Clive," Loke chuckled.

"Gildarts?" Gajeel questioned, curious about _exactly_ who this man was.

"Oh, he's possibly the best talent agent in the industry today. Actually, he's been the best for the past ten years. Idiot decided to work for Sony Music Group instead of Universal Music," Loke exclaimed.

"Sony…you mean the same company that signed Les Fees? R-right?" Lucy stammered, as a picture of Gray entered her head.

"Actually, Clive is the one that signed them," Loke responded.

"Oh…" Lucy replied, her eyes meeting with the ground.

"Now don't frown. A beautiful girl like you isn't meant to frown," Loke responded flirtatiously.

_Don't mention Les Fees to her. She has all too much history with them_, Rogue texted to Loke. They exchanged glances and shared a silent understanding.

"So if you are interested in this deal, I want you to sign on this dotted line. It states that your CD will be released October 20th, so you can see that everything I have stated is truth," Loke pulled out a contract and handed it to the band members.

Loke handed a pen to each member. After several minutes of reading, everyone signed the contract. Everyone except Lucy. "What seems to be the matter Princess?" Loke asked.

"Princess?" Lucy mused, tilting her head to the side.

"You appear to be the band's princess," Loke told her, giving her insight to the new nick name.

"We prefer to call her Angel," Rogue added, with a seemingly hostile tone.

"So, Miss Lucy. Can I take you on a date?" Loke asked as he readjusted the glasses on his face. He winked at her, in the process.

"We would really appreciate it if you leave our singer alone," Rogue responded, trying to keep Lucy safe.

Laxus and Gajeel exchanged glances, surprised at Rogue's actions. Never, in the years they've worked with Rogue have they seen him act so protective. It seemed like Lucy was bringing a lot of firsts into the band. It was the first time Rogue had ever shown any emotion towards anything except making their band famous.

"Anyways," Loke smirked, the professionalism returning to his voice, "I will be leaving Magnolia this Saturday, but I will be sure to come back in three weeks. By that time, I will have finalized a studio where you can practice. I will also arrange a date for you to record a song so you can get some radio time on local radio stations," Loke explained.

"That would seem about right," Rogue responded, his voice taking the normal calm and collective voice he had earlier.

"Lucy, you have yet to sign the contract," Loke pointed out, looking at the blond who was lost in a thought.

"I will sign this piece of paper under one condition and one condition only. You promise me that we'll become bigger and better than Gray Fullbuster and Les Fees," Lucy finally spoke up, determination filling her eyes.

"That's right Luce! We have to beat them," Natsu agreed as he grinned.

"I mean, we have the best drummer of all time," Sting praised himself in an egotistical manner.

"And the sexiest singers," Laxus winked at Lucy.

"I just want to get laid," Gajeel mumbled, hoping someone would hear.

"Gajeel was it?" Loke asked. Once Gajeel nodded he said, "I am in the same boat as you. Why don't we wingman one another?" Loke proposed.

"If I don't have to share my fucks, I'm down," the red eyed bassist responded.

"To answer your question, yes Princess. I will do everything in my power to make your band hit ultimate fame that far surpasses Les Fees. Now, will you sign the contract?" Loke asked, hoping he could finalize the deal.

Lucy sighed deeply as her hand took the pen and signed her name on the dotted line.

"You better stick to your word."

* * *

**What'd you think of Loke here? Love him as much as I do? I loved writing this chappy.**

**PS Did anyone else catch the slight RoLu here? You know, the protectiveness? Yeah...it was fun to write :P**

**PSS I hope you all liked my teaser! **


	15. Saturday July 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Purple Box**

**Probably one of the lightest chapters I've written for this story thus far, not to mention one of the shortest. I just hope you guys like it because I had fun writing it! **

**Kay so, the song mentioned in this chapter will show up much more.  
Anyways, here's the link to Purple Box: watch?v=GXWAbqMjb_4 (hence I mentioned the bass line...Freaking AMAZING! The lyrics are- Oh whatever! Don't judge me for liking this song *rolls eyes*)**

**A special thanks to the lovely and talented, _leoslady4ever_ for being awesome and beta-reading this. You know I love her!**

_**Reminder that the last day to cast votes is September 4!**_

**Poll Votes:  
****Laxus: 17  
****Rogue: 17  
****Sting: 12****  
**

******Review Votes:  
Laxus: 42  
********Sting: 38**  
Rogue: 34  


******Looks like my Sting fans have attacked like crazy, but it seems like they forgot about the poll *winks* Don't forget to cast your poll votes because they're just as important! Much love my little sexy Munchkins!**

******Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Saturday July 6**

Here she was, outside of Natsu's place. Due to nightmares, Lucy woke up early that morning. The haunting reality decided to visit her in her dreams, making it impossible for her to get a good night's sleep. Instead, all she really remembered was the pool of blood that painted the carpet on her 16th birthday. Who knew why she remembered it, but it was a sad fact that she did.

She decided that perhaps it would be best if she went to Natsu's. She was next to certain that her pink haired best friend would help her feel better. He always did. Somehow, Natsu was always able to make her smile.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, instead just turning the knob and pushing it open. She wasn't sure why, but Natsu never really locked his door.

Once she was inside, she picked up the sounds of an incredible bass line that filled Natsu's house. Lucy knew for a fact that Natsu was next to hopeless with playing the bass, so whoever was playing it was definitely not Natsu.

She allowed her ears to lead the way, drawing her to the room the band used to practice. Lucy closed her eyes, listening to the extraordinary sounds that were being produced by none other than Gajeel. He hadn't noticed Lucy enter the room, so he continued to play, pulling different strings of his instrument in a passionate manner.

Once he was done, he took his eyes off the instrument and stared at the doorway. His eyes met up with the blond singer, and he could feel embarrassment take over.

"You're really good," Lucy expressed to him, a smile appearing onto her face.

"Thanks," Gajeel grunted, putting his instrument on the ground.

"Can you start playing again, I think I have a song that might go with it," Lucy asked, hoping that the overly hormonal bassist would comply.

"No I can't play that again," Gajeel replied sarcastically, only to earn a pout.

"I'm kidding Angel," he chuckled as he picked up the instrument.

"So the song I was thinking about. It's kind of weird. I'm not sure a lot of people will get it but-" She was cut off by Gajeel. "Out with it," he half yelled at her for being so nervous.

Lucy let out a laugh before saying, "Alright, start with that beat once again."

The two spent their time laughing and enjoying the music. They shared that common interest of music that made their friendship blossom. Sure, Gajeel and Lucy had almost nothing in common, but they both enjoyed each other's company and were able to sustain a conversation without wanting to snap the other's head off. And for Gajeel, that was quite a rare occurrence.

_"But then all these ants start to crawl up my legs  
I roll into a hole  
Where 18 red eyed rabbits with hatchets  
Take me prison and force feed me carrots  
Throw me out into a river__"  
_

Lucy wasn't really singing, rather screaming out, trying to irritate the red eyed bassist she was fixing the song with. She knew she succeed when his eyebrows furrowed for a second and his face went hard. Lucy let out another laugh before wiping away the tears from her eyes that formed from the amount of laughing she did.

"You know, your song is pretty fucking retarded. Red eye rabbits? Well I have red eyes and you might as well be a rabbit. Maybe I'll call you rabbit girl. No...that doesn't sound right," Gajeel reasoned out loud, failing to notice the irritated look Lucy was giving him.

"I got it! Bunny Girl!" Gajeel let out his signature laugh followed by a smirk of satisfaction, clearly pleased with the nick name he came up with.

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling me that," Lucy frowned, not really excited about her new title.

"Oh I am," Gajeel replied with a straight face.

"You're horrible!" Lucy slapped his arm in faux fury.

"I prefer the term sexy," Gajeel responded, leaning in towards her.

"Pervert! Get away!" Lucy yelled.

"Make me, _B__unny Girl,"_ Gajeel replied, now smirking at the fact that he used her nick name.

"Why is everyone at my house?" The two heard. They turned their heads to the entrance of the room, finding Natsu standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lucy replied, honestly.

"Yet you got yourself a new nickname?" Natsu let out a laugh, finding her newest nickname completely amusing.

"I hate both of you," Lucy picked up Sting's drum sticks menacingly.

"Sting would kill you if you broke those," Gajeel warned her.

"I don't care! I'll blame you two. He would believe me!" Lucy threatened, her eyes giving off a dark vibe as she tightened her grip on the drum sticks.

"You sure about that?" Lucy heard the vaguely familiar voice of Sting say.

"Oh shit," Lucy frowned, once she saw the gorgeously deep blue eyes of Sting.

"Sting, I um...was just kidding?" Lucy thought of the excuse, pouting her lips at the drummer. The action made it impossible for Sting to not chuckle and wrap his arms around Lucy.

"You are adorable," Sting said as he hugged her.

"Oi, Bee, hands off my best friend," Natsu said in a mock menacing voice.

"Yeah, stop holding onto _Bunny Girl. _We were working on a song until you crazy asses interrupted," Gajeel added onto Natsu's comment.

"Yeah?" Sting asked, "Show us what-" Sting paused half way through his thought, "Bunny Girl?" he questioned before letting go of Lucy to laugh uncontrollably.

"Her song mentions fucking red eyed rabbits, and Rabbit Girl just doesn't sound right," Gajeel exclaimed with a serious face.

"That's fucking hilarious," Sting continued to laugh.

"Natsu, I seriously think you need to lock your door," Laxus popped in, staring at the band members. There was red faced Sting, probably from laughing so much. A grinning Natsu, probably finding the joke just as funny. A smirking Gajeel, proof that the joke was his. And a frowning Lucy, evidence that the joke was about her.

"Laxus," Lucy whined, rushing towards the older blond. "They keep calling me Bunny Girl," Lucy frowned at Laxus, hoping it would help her get her way. But instead she received a...

"It matches your personality. All jumpy and crazy and shit," Laxus looked up at Gajeel, giving him a slight smile of approval. "Nice one Gajeel," Laxus complimented.

"You. All. Suck," Lucy frowned as she moved to claim the microphone.

"Gajeel, let's show them how awesome the song we made was!" Lucy yelled out, smiling, completely changing the subject.

"I'm on it _Bunny Girl" _He used the nickname to irritate her. He began to pull a few strings, introducing the insane bass line he had.

Before he was given the opportunity to continue playing the song, the band heard the familiar voice of Rogue say, "This new song and bass line, they both interest me."

* * *

_"Damn it Bunny, why are you so fucked up?" Gajeel complained, staring at the blonde in front of him. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and her hair was a complete mess. It made her youthful beauty disappear, and replaced it with a truly disgusting appearance. _

_"To think, she's the same Lucy as that day," someone appeared at the doorway of the room. Both Gajeel and the man holding onto Lucy turned to see Natsu._

_"What day?" The man asked as his grip tightened up around the blond._

_"The day she got her Bunny Girl nickname," Natsu responded, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He hated seeing his first love, and best friend, in such a horrid plight, so dependent on something so bad for her. _

_"Natsu, I'll let you call me Bunny Girl forever if you have some of the stuff," Lucy jumped out of her seat, rushing towards the pinkette. Natsu noticed what she was wearing. A shirt that appeared to have never been taken off. It had dirt marks all over it. Then Natsu's nose met with the repulsive scent of Lucy._

_"Damn Lucy, when was the last time you showered?" Natsu asked, concerned. _

_"Um... maybe a week," Lucy replied seriously, her hand reaching up to itch her scalp._

_"Lucy, come on, let's go wash you up," the man got up from Lucy's bed and led her towards the washroom._

_"Yay! Bath time with my sexy hubby!" Lucy cheered out as her hands began to feel up his extremely toned abs. _

_"Just a bath," he responded in a serious manner. _

_"No sex?" Lucy frowned, and then pouted her chapped lips at the person._

_He let out a groan before saying, "Damn it Lucy! No! You have guests over," his voice became angry and frustrated._

_Natsu stared at the sight in wide eyed shock. Gajeel's eyes went to Natsu and took in the sight, realizing his reason. Gajeel also realized that the moment Natsu came in, Lucy was at her happiest. It seemed like her desperate pleas for more simply changed to a more playful approach. Natsu always had the ability to make her feel at her happiest and as a friend, Gajeel truly appreciated it. _

_What she said next, truly shocked the entire group._

_"They can watch if they get me more stuff."_

_And to think, that this was the same Lucy Heartfilia. The same girl who was always so keen on preserving her virginity. Now here she was, doing things she would never do because completely dependent on that stupid **drug.**_

* * *

**I felt like it's been ages since I've done the future thing and see what happened to Lucy in the future so I was like...meh I'll add it in!**


	16. Wednesday July 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Since I'm posting this 2 days late, the last day to vote extended until _Sunday September 8, 2013!_**

**So as you all know _the last day to submit your votes is September 8 at 11:59 EST! I will not be accepting anything after that so...yeah!_**

**The votes are as follows:**

**Poll Votes:  
Rogue: 23  
Laxus: 22  
Sting: 15**

**********Review Votes:  
Laxus: 45  
********Sting: 40**  
Rogue: 35  


**********A huge special thanks to my lovely and amazing beta, _leoslady4ever! _She is purely awesome and I love her so much!**

**********I'm glad to see all of you reviewing, reading, following and favoriting! It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Wednesday July 10, 1:00 p.m.**

"Can you believe we'll have our own practice studio in a week?" Lucy asked the blond beside her with extreme excitement.

He let out a slightly upset sigh before saying, "No, I can't. We've been practicing here for years. Do you have a cigarette?"

Lucy dug her hand into her purse and took out her dark blue pack, carefully opening it up and pointing it towards Laxus. The blonde-haired man instantly reached forward for one and lit it up, the smoke completely filling their band practice room. She looked at the older man seated beside her, surprised to see a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you going to miss it, here?" Lucy asked him in a slightly teasing tone.

"Actually, I think I will," Laxus replied as he sighed softly, exhaling the smoke. Seeing him smoke his cigarette led Lucy to light one up for herself, as she took the seat behind Sting's drum set, holding his sticks playfully.

"We won't be able to play by our own rules and do whatever the fuck we want. Since we're working under the company, we have to follow their rules and their hours," Laxus turned towards Lucy, making an intense eye contact with her.

"I do see where you're coming from," Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you do. See, what I'm worried about is the company attempting to take away Rogue's role in the band. Ultimately, he is what keeps us under control and on track. I can't imagine anyone else doing Rogue's job for us. Not only that, but if the company tries to take Rogue's job away, Sting will leave the band," Laxus replied with a slight worry in his voice.

"Then we won't let the company do that," Lucy replied with a certain light in her eyes.

"I just doubt that will happen. We signed a contract and without our drummer and manager, we're screwed," Laxus was trying to remain realistic. He wanted to tell it how it was. Chances were that the company wouldn't like Rogue always there since he isn't an actual performer.

"What do you mean without our drummer _and_ manager?" Lucy asked, curiosity filling her.

"Well, Rogue and Sting are brothers, so I doubt Sting would continue without Rogue," Laxus answered matter of factually as he finally finished smoking.

"They are? But their last names are different," Lucy was truly shocked at the matter. The two had no resemblance, nor did they have the same last name. Their personalities were complete opposites, and their interests were vastly different too.

"It isn't really my thing to share, but there's a reason for that," Laxus took a barely audible tone. Before Lucy had joined the band, Sting made the drunken confession of what happened. It was the date when it had been exactly a decade since the incident, and Sting, at 17, told them all the sad tale. At first, the band thought he was simply blabbering nonsense, but when Rogue confirmed the fact, they knew it was real.

It explained so much about them and why they were the way they were. It explained exactly _why_ Sting acted like an attention seeker and why Rogue was so mature. Sting wanted attention to draw eyes away from the fact that haunted him in his daily life while the experience made Rogue grow up far sooner than he needed to.

Lucy's brown orbs stared at Laxus, initially filled with shock but eventually were replaced with understanding. She felt the same way when it came to her past. She would hate it if anyone shared something like what when it wasn't their thing to share. Lucy realized that she guarded her secret like her life depended on it.

Though, the worst human trait seemed to pay Lucy a visit. Curiosity. It made her want to know _**exactly**_ what Laxus was talking about. She so desperately wanted to know what it was that he meant.

"Hey," Laxus called to her, trying to get the female vocalist's attention.

"Y-yeah," Lucy stammered, since Laxus had broken her free from the thoughts of that night. That dreaded night.

Laxus advanced towards Lucy, staring at her with an immense amount of concern.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, noticing that her face had paled while tiny sweat droplets formed on her forehead. Lucy shook her head, not wanting to talk about her parents.

Rather, she feared talking about it. She hated being looked at with pity because of what had happened, but at the same time, she was also aware that talking about it would help her. The only issue was, she wasn't ready to share.

"Lucy, you don't need to be so guarded all the time. I just want you to know that you have five guys that have your back. And one of them happens to be me and honestly, I won't let anyone hurt you. It's okay to lower your guard sometimes and live a little because when you do, I'll make sure nothing happens," Laxus informed the nervous, shaky blonde in front of him. He could see an inner pain lurking in her eyes, a pain that seemed to consume her.

Lucy stared at Laxus, realizing the truth in his words. His hand reached out to the back of her head to brush down her hair in attempts to soothe her. It was during this action that Lucy realized that she was shaking. All she could see were flashbacks of her past. They haunted her with a darkness that far surpassed anything she's ever seen.

She looked up at Laxus and sighed deeply before thanking him. There was something about his maturity that really made Lucy feel at ease around him. Maybe it was the way he talked or the way he acted. Maybe it was the fact that he knew just what to say, and how to say it. Whatever it was, Lucy felt truly comfortable with Laxus.

The last time anyone ever made her feel like that was when she was in a relationship with Gray…

**Saturday July 6, 6:00 p.m.**

Despite her talk with Laxus, she still felt an uneasiness in her, so instead of going home she decided to drive to the lake that Sting took her to. She found that the entire scenery truly completely soothed her, from head to toe. She found that lately, she was feeling incredibly sour and she felt certain that going there would bring her peace.

She parked her car just before the trail and realized there was another car there. It took her a few minutes to register that it was indeed, Sting's car. Lucy took a deep breath in, fearing that she was going to ruin the _feelings_ that were brought and take that away from him. She was worried that she would take the one place that Sting felt truly at peace and she didn't think he deserved that.

Instead of walking towards the freshness of the running water, Lucy decided to have a smoke by her car before driving back home. She looked into the forest, her heart literally pounding into her chest. All she could remember were the harsh words of her father. The kindness of her mother. The strangeness of Robert. The attitude of Miss Claire.

All those people. The people who ruined life as she knew it. She hated them all. She hated them with every ounce of her being. She despised their very existence. Sure not all of them were alive, but they ruined everything. But there was more than that. She knew everything that was going on in her dysfunctional family but she turned a blind eye to it.

Lucy wondered if it was her fault that things turned out as they did. She wondered if she was the reason that her sixteenth birthday was ruined. She was bothered because somewhere inside her heart, she felt like she was at fault. Deep down, Lucy thought that had she spoken out, then perhaps the situation wouldn't have gotten so out of hand.

She was the reason for the pool of blood from that night. She was the reason for that scene. Instead of hyping over her sixteenth birthday and requesting to spend it with her family, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the time because just a week prior, she had undergone her breakup with Gray.

He left her with a hole in her heart. A hole that has yet to be filled. A hole that she believed would never be filled.

She moved on to her second cigarette, still feeling stressed with the reality that is her life. She found that the second one was doing nothing to help, so she moved on to a third, then a fourth. She smoked cigarette after cigarette, hoping for some sort of liberation from her reality, but before she knew it, her pack was empty.

A lump formed in her dry throat as her eyes welled up in tears. "Why me…?" she questioned out quietly as her quaking hands tried to open the door to her car.

"Lucy…" she heard a voice say, causing her to turn around to face the man in front of her. She was breaking. She was miserable. She hated her life and wanted to erase the past.

But the moment her eyes met up with Sting's, her shield broke down and she rushed to him, burying her head in his chest and releasing the tears that swelled up in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. All those fake smiles on her face and the false happiness that she tried to portray. She needed someone. She was in desperate need of a friend and he was the only person there.

"What's the matter?" Sting asked her awkwardly, never once letting go. He felt her shake her head _no_ so he decided not further pry and instead he comforted the girl.

Once he knew that she had stopped crying, he pulled her away to look her in the eyes. He too, felt a pain burn into his soul. He felt it rush through his blood and fill him up. He knew pain just as well as she did and Lucy could see it. She could read his eyes like an open book and was certain that he felt just as much hurt as she did.

"A-are you ok?" Lucy finally asked him as the wind rustled through the neighboring trees. Sting sighed deeply and shook his head. He wasn't alright. Far from it.

"Want to talk about it?" Lucy pondered out loud.

Sting let out another sigh. He really didn't know where to start or where to end but, in his heart, he knew he needed to talk about it.

"I don't know if you _want_ to know," he said as he sat on the roof of his car. "It's a long story."

Lucy moved towards Sting, waiting for him to scoot over for her to sit beside him. "I have time."

Sting moved towards the edge of his car, giving Lucy the space she needed to sit next to him. "I don't know where to start," Sting wanted to talk, he honestly did but he feared it. He didn't know if he was entirely ready to explain everything.

"The beginning is always a good place," Lucy gave the man a warm smile.

"Not today," Sting got up from where he was sitting and opened the door to his car. This was Lucy's cue to stand up and bid her farewell, waving goodbye to the drummer as he turned the car on and drove off.

He didn't have the desire to talk, though he had a need. And without that desire, Sting wouldn't open up.

Lucy looked out at the direction where his car drove off and had a sudden realization. Everyone hurts. What mattered was standing back up and moving on.

"Can I move on?" Lucy questioned herself out loud.

* * *

**_LAST DAY TO VOTE IS SEPTEMBER 8 AT 11:59 EST! DON'T FORGET!_  
**

**I am also taking a minimum of two weeks off writing because of Writer's Block and school and I really want to be a few chapters ahead for all my stories before I continue them and write poor quality chapters. I enjoy writing when I _don't _feel forced to write something that is good quality. So as a result, I want to be ahead so I can _leisurely _write my chapters! Also, this story will be updating biweekly...school again. Anywho~ I hope you don't hate me.**


End file.
